


30 Day Philinda Challenge

by hereforthephilindafics



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Library, Angst, Baking, Bathtubs, Blow Jobs, Body Appreciation, Clothing Kink, Date Night, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Issues, Food Sex, Found Family, Game Night, Gen, Hand Jobs, Imagine your OTP, Kitson, Massage, Missing Scene, Movie Night, OTP Feels, Phone Sex, Post-Bahrain (Agents of SHIELD), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Quarantine, Roleplay, Sex with a stranger, Sexting, Shirt Porn, Sickfic, Sleepy Cuddles, Tahiti (Agents of SHIELD), Tattoos, Touch-Starved, Touchy-Feely, Truth or Dare, Undercover, Undercover as a Couple, Vaginal Fingering, Wet & Messy, Zoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 29,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24497386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereforthephilindafics/pseuds/hereforthephilindafics
Summary: A collection of Philinda ficlets based on prompts.
Relationships: Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Comments: 130
Kudos: 135





	1. Age

**Author's Note:**

> I know I am sooooo late to the party with this but I couldn't let this season end without doing a 30 day challenge. I feel like I have so much to make up for since I joined the fandom only a year ago and started writing in January.
> 
> I put the challenge together myself but most of the prompts are from other posts I've seen on Tumblr.  
> Ratings will vary, other characters might make some appearances. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Melinda was sitting at the kitchen island, flipping through a few bills when Peggy came running down the stairs barking towards the door.

Phil followed her a few moments after. “Peggy! Stay!”

“How can she be ten and still not understand the mailman doesn’t want to break into our house?”

“Maybe she just doesn’t like him,” Phil said, leaning down to kiss Melinda on the cheek. “What are you doing?”

“Taking care of a few bills.”

Phil grunted. “I liked it better when we were ghosts.”

“Less taxes to be paid, for sure,” Melinda said, looking up at him.

Peggy continued scratching at the door and they both chuckled. Phil went to let her out after he made sure the mailman was safely back in the truck. Peggy came bounding back after a few minutes, ears still flopping. She had never really grown into them.

“You have got to be kidding me!” Phil said, coming back.

Melinda looked up, frowning. “What’s wrong?”

Phil groaned and tossed an envelope on the counter. Melinda looked at it for a moment and then clasped her hands over her mouth, trying to hide her laugh.

“I can’t believe this!” Phil said, throwing his hands up and walking to the fridge.

Melinda picked up the white envelope, looking at the eagle on the left corner that read “Centers for Medicare and Medicaid Service”. Phil poured himself some iced coffee and drank it black. He sipped as he pouted.

“You do turn sixty-six in six month,” Melinda said, raising her eyebrow.

“You’re not helping, Mel!”

She rolled her eyes. “This isn’t personal, Phillip! They automatically mail out paperwork in advance so you can be enrolled by the time you reach retirement age.”

“They didn’t send you one!”

“I’m three years younger than you!”

Phil rolled his eyes, putting down the mason jar he was drinking coffee out of. “You looked like such a teenager when I first saw you at the Academy.”

Melinda rolled her eyes. “I _was_ a teenager. Nineteen still counts as a teen. And you looked like a complete dork reading a Captain America comic during that social day.”

“I still dream about that plaid mini-skirt you wore to the end of the semester party,” Phil said. He smirked as he walked closer to the island. “I thought I was going to cum in my pants when you rubbed your knee against my bulge that night.”

Melinda snorted. “I was four shots in and a little too horny.” She smiled up at him. “You didn’t take advantage, however.”

Phil reached out, cupping Melinda’s right cheek in his hand. He slowly slid his palm around her head, caressing her hair and then fisting it, tugging lightly. “Can’t say I didn’t go in the shower later that night and rubbed one out thinking about how your ass would look when I bent you over and pushed that skirt up.” Phil’s whispers tickled her ear before he bit it.

Melinda squirmed in her seat. “You know, I think I still have a short skirt like that.”

“You should definitely wear it sometime.”

She smirked up at him. “Right after I help you fill out this Medicare form.”

Phil groaned, pulling back. “As long as you let me fill out yours in three years.”

Melinda narrowed her eyes and pounced on him. Phil laughed as he held her ass while she wrapped her legs around his waist.

“Not too old to still hold me, I see,” she said, nipping at his neck.

“Yeah, but don’t expect me to make it up the stairs. The furthest I can do is the couch.”

Melinda threw her head back and laughed. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re not as subtle as you think you are.”

“You’re not as subtle as you think you are, you know that right?”

Melinda looked up from the boring expenses report she was reading on Coulson’s office couch. It was well past midnight and the Playground was finally quiet. “Huh?”

Coulson rolled his eyes. “You heard me.”

Melinda simply blinked at him.

He sighed. “There’s no need for you to put a tail on me while I’m on base. I am not that off the rails that I need a babysitter. I won’t break down and start carving into random walls.”

“What are you talking about?” Melinda tossed the report on the floor and sat up.

Coulson sighed. “Skye, following me everywhere I go, all the time. Do you think I didn’t realize?”

Melinda tried to fight the smile that tugged at the corner of her lips. “You do realize she follows you around like a puppy because she misses you when you’re gone on recruitment, right? She’s usually always late for training because she gets so caught up in what you’re doing she forgets the time.”

Coulson opened his mouth and then closed it after a few seconds. Melinda could tell he was trying not to grin, but his eyes gave him away. His baby blue irises seemed to glass over for a moment before he blinked and cleared his throat.

“I should probably spend more time with her huh?”

Melinda crossed her legs on the couch and stretched. “You don’t need to give her special treatment. Skye needs to learn that change is an inevitable part of this job, but…” Melinda got up and walked to Coulson, stopping right before him. “Maybe you could resume your late-night snacking sessions where you polish off a pint of ice cream together.”

Coulson chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked up at Melinda. “You know about those huh?”

She raised her right eyebrow at him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't shut me out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaya it's Wednesday!

Right after it all went down, Melinda clung to him. She hung on his shoulder as Coulson dragged her out of the building toward one of the ambulances. She buried her face in his chest and cried as she told him she couldn’t save the girl. She refused to ride in the ambulance alone, so Coulson stayed with her.

Melinda didn’t want him out of her sight while she was being treated at the US military base hospital in Bahrain. Coulson spent three days with her, mostly on her bed, holding her while she cried in her sleep, shouting at her nightmares until his dress shirt was soaked in her tears and ripped from her fingernails.

She didn’t even look back at him while he helped her up the front steps of her house. Andrew was there, waiting with his arms out, but Melinda continued inside without even looking his way. Coulson stood at the bottom of the steps, clenching his fists. He nodded at Andrew who looked lost and scared and tried to give him an encouraging smile.

They didn’t talk for a week.

Coulson tried to give Melinda space, knowing she was in good hands with Andrew. But one night, her husband called. He sounded frantic, defeated.

“I don’t know what else to do, Phil,” Andrew said. “I can’t get through to her.”

“I’m on my way.”  
Coulson knew he broke a few traffic laws driving from D.C to West Virginia but he made it in one piece. Andrew was waiting on the porch. Coulson stopped and frowned when he heard something break inside. Andrew looked down, his shoulders sagging. Coulson patted him on the back lightly before he ventured inside.

The house was dark. The living room, usually neat, had blankets and cups of tea strewn all over it. No delicious smells came from the kitchen. Coulson looked toward the stairs when he heard what seemed like a bottle shatter. He ran upstairs and froze outside of the master bedroom.

Melinda, wrapped in a stained grey robe, was sitting on the floor surrounded by pieces of her awards. Her wet hair dripped on the carpet as she looked down. Her shoulders shook as she sobbed. Coulson studied her surroundings, making sure she wasn’t armed, and took a step forward.

“Mel?”

She looked up, eyes red and unfocused.

“It’s me, Phil.”

“Get out.” It was barely a whisper.

“Talk to me.”

Melinda hung her head, her fingers gripping the carpet underneath her. She had clutched a piece of glass in her fist and a stream of red flowed from between the fingers of her right hand.

“Don’t shut me out. We can get through this.”

“Leave.”

Coulson swallowed, eyes burning. He all but ran downstairs, not stopping to even say goodbye to Andrew.

He got home in the morning, not even remembering what he had done in the time between leaving Melinda’s house and getting to his apartment.


	4. Muscles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly smutty, but nothing close to my usual material 😛

Melinda loved his muscles. Coulson was not overly muscular and buff, but it was still a turn-on for her. His musculature was a little more subtle, covered with a layer of fat that gave him a teddy bear shape. No one put him down for ripped but Melinda knew for a fact Coulson turned many heads every time he joined her for a workout in the Playground’s gym. The poor new recruits couldn’t help but stare and Melinda didn’t blame them.

The first time she had seen him without a shirt on had been at the Academy, during hand to hand practice. Melinda had been chatting with two of her classmates when they both stopped and stared ahead of them. Melinda turned to see Phil Coulson peeling off his sweat-soaked shirt and toss it in his bag. He had been more cut back then, his pecs and abs well defined. Melinda had caught herself wondering what they would taste like if she ran her tongue down his chest many times.

Coulson remained in shape even during their time in the field. Somehow, he managed to stuff his face with all the traditional foods of every country they visited on mission and not put on too much weight. His job was a little more sedentary, so Melinda knew he liked to work out to unwind the built-up energy at night. She had caught him in the gym one night, lifting weights shirtless.

His back contracted every time he lifted the weights and he groaned. Melinda leaned against the door frame and bit her lip, watching his biceps tighten with the strain. She wondered if he would be able to hold her up and fuck her while standing. Melinda blinked, wondering where the hell that came from.

She no longer had to wonder about that. Even with a list of injuries and age added to the mix Coulson kept his strength. Melinda knew she wasn’t light, she was mostly muscle, but he never even stopped to think before he lifted her up by her ass and held her tight.

Melinda loved when he fucked her standing up or pinned against the wall. She could feel all of his muscles working and straining that way. Coulson would whine and moan, but Melinda loved licking up his neck and biting his jaw. She would run her hands up and down his arms, feeling the muscles as they flexed while he held her up.

Coulson’s back was wide and firm and Melinda loved running her hands down, feeling it tightening beneath her fingertips. Her journey always ended with her hands on his ass cheeks, squeezing tightly before she smacked him a couple of times. Coulson would laugh and shake his head.

“You have a thing for muscles?” he asked her once.

Melinda pulled back and kissed his nose. “I have a thing for _your_ muscles,” she said.


	5. Too Many Activities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "your OTP has many activities planned (maybe too many)"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly smutty again!

Melinda tried to wake Phil up gently, rubbing up and down his arm. She squeezed his bicep and smiled when he rolled over, hugging his blanket, and curling around it in a ball.

“Too early,” he mumbled.

“Phil, come on! We have to clean out the backyard, among other things.”

He sighed and cracked open an eye, turning toward the clock on his bedside table. “It’s six in the morning!”

“I know,” Melinda said. “I overslept.”

Phil opened his other eye and glared at her. “You’re a weirdo, you know that?”

Melinda rolled her eyes and gave up on waking him up. She went downstairs and huffed at all the stuff the movers had dumped in their living room. They had moved in two weeks ago, but their house still looked like they moved in the day prior.

She tried to figure out what was in what box, but Phil had taken care of the packing and Melinda had no idea. She went out in the backyard and looked at all the unnecessary things loitering the space. She wanted to make a garden at the end, so she needed to clear everything out.

Melinda worked for about an hour before she got hungry. When she went back inside Phil was making coffee, shirtless and barefoot. She raised her eyebrow at him.

“Maybe I can paint the house today, it looks like it will be nice weather,” he said.

“I thought we were going to unpack?”

Phil groaned. “I did the packing; you can do the unpacking.”

Melinda glared at him. “Don’t complain if I happen to misplace all of your comic books.”

She chuckled when Phil’s eyes widened. He huffed.

“That’s not fair!”

“I’m not the one who wanted to buy an older house so we could fix it up.”

Phil rolled his eyes. “It’s not that old!”

“We need to make a list of things we have to do!”

An hour later, Melinda groaned as she got off Phil’s lap while he caught his breath. She collapsed on the free space on the couch and whimpered as she felt his cum leak out of her. They had started unpacking, which had led to Phil finding one of her lingerie bags, and next thing Melinda knew, she was bent over the arm of the couch.

“Well, at least we know the couch is comfortable,” Phil said.

Melinda groaned. “You still have to take all the junk out of the backyard.”


	6. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Stay. Please."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always wondered what happened after the Season 2 finale. 
> 
> I know Coulson would never ask May to stay, but in my head- full of morphine Coulson - might have been a little desperate.

Melinda came back to find Coulson and Skye both heavily seated. Her trainee almost had the life sucked out of her and Melinda was glad Jemma knocked her out so she could rest and sleep. If Skye saw how pale Coulson was…

Fitz told her how loudly Coulson had screamed on the ship. Melinda gritted her teeth. He could have died. _Again_. She looked at him, sleeping it off with a stupid smile on his face. Melinda didn’t know how high he would be when he woke up, but she knew he would be in pain.

She spent the night sitting by his side. Andrew came in and tried to talk her out of staying up all night, but she shook her head. Coulson had stayed with her after Bahrain. Melinda owed him this.

Even though she was still pissed at him. For lying. For not trusting her. For making her believe they were past her keeping Tahiti from him. She should have known better.

Melinda cleared her throat to fight back the tears and realized she had not had a drink of water in a long time. She got up, groaning. The monitor beeped.

“Melinda…” Coulson’s voice was weak.

She stopped and turned. “Just getting some water.”

He tried to lift his left arm. “ _Stay_. Please.”

Melinda frowned. “I’m just going to get some water, Phil.”

Coulson shook his head. “No, please. I can’t do this without you.”

She needed to step out before he saw her cry, but when Melinda came back, Coulson was asleep again.


	7. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I can't sleep."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sightly longer and smuttier. Just couldn't resist writing about Baby Agents May and Coulson coming up with fun ways to relieve some stress.

Melinda took a deep breath as she stood in front of the fogged-up bathroom mirror. This hotel was fancy; LED lights surrounded the mirror frame, brightening the dark circles under her eyes. She sighed, gripping the sink.

Melinda closed her eyes and tried to center herself, purge the stress from the earlier mission out of her mind. Now that the adrenaline rush had worn off her body ached. She knew a few of the bruises would be dark purple and tender when she woke up. Her ribs still burned. She didn’t bother putting on a shirt as she walked to the bedroom.

Coulson looked up when he heard her come in. Melinda froze. She smirked when his eyes lingered on her chest before he found her face.

“Sorry, I can’t sleep,” Coulson said, getting up. “I should have knocked. I’ll go.”

Melinda knew that would have been the proper thing to do. One thing that had been drilled into their heads at the Academy; relationships between field partners needed to be kept professional at all times. But she also knew this had been Coulson’s first _real_ mission. The first mission where things had gone completely to shit and had not gotten better by the end.

Melinda had a few bruised ribs and cuts to show for it, but Coulson had been forced to sit behind and watch it all unfold. He tried giving everyone orders, keep the situation under control, but he heard when an agent went down. They all pulled back, tail between their legs, hoping tomorrow would be better. He was probably replaying that scene over and over in his head.

“Wait,” Melinda said, head snapping toward the door. “It’s okay. I was the same the first time I had to kill a mark. Couldn’t sleep for days, worked out so much I pulled a muscle.”

Coulson smiled, closing the door, and walking back to Melinda. “How did you get over it?”

“Sex and cuddles,” Melinda said, tilting her head to the left.

“Umm…”

She laughed. “I can offer cuddles. Promise I’ll be there if you wake up from a nightmare.”

Coulson nodded, swallowing. Melinda took his hand and walked to the bed. She was ready for sleep, but he was still fully dressed. As much as she would love to find out what hid underneath the grey sweatpants, she thought it would be smart to keep an extra layer between them. She settled for pulling off his t-shirt instead. Coulson went along, raising his arms over his head while he smiled down at her. Melinda whistle when his toned chest came into view, running her hands back down over his abs.

“Stop messing with me,” Coulson said.

Melinda raised her eyebrow at him. “You really are a dork. Come on!”

“Do you want to be the big spoon?” Coulson asked, climbing on the bed after her.

“I can be a lot of things, but not the big spoon. Plus, it will be better for you to be holding onto something if you wake up screaming.”

Coulson nodded, giving her a shy smile. He crawled behind her and settled down on the left side of the bed. Melinda lied down, sighing. The sheets were cool against her warm skin. She winced when she realized she couldn’t sleep on her right side thanks to her ribs.

“Your side hurts?”

Melinda nodded. “We have to switch.”

She heard Coulson shuffle to get up, but she couldn’t help but tease him. Melinda crawled over him and landed on the other side. She almost moaned when her nipples rubbed against his hairy chest. She chose to ignore the slight bulge in Coulson’s pants.

He cleared his throat. “All good?”

“Just waiting for you to be the big spoon.” Melinda wiggled on the bed.

Coulson chuckled. He moved closer and Melinda almost whimpered at the heat radiating from him. He molded his front to her chest. His skin was so soft, and he smelled so good, Melinda almost forgot he was digging his erection in her ass. Coulson realized because he shifted on the bed.

“Sorry…”

“Don’t worry about it. I know how a boy’s body works.”

Coulson chuckled. He buried his nose in Melinda’s hair and inhaled. “You smell good.”

“This hotel has the fancy stuff.”

“Mhm.”

Melinda sighed as she made herself comfortable. Coulson’s arms around her were solid and strong. His warmth was enough to lull her into a dreamless sleep within minutes.

She woke up because she heard moaning and realized they were her own. Melinda looked down and saw Coulson’s wide palm rubbing circles on her belly. She moaned again, shifting on her back. That jolted him awake.

“Sorry!” Coulson said, jerking his hand away when he realized what he was doing.

Melinda smirked up at him. “That was completely neutral territory.”

Coulson groaned as he propped himself up on his left arm. “Nothing about you is neutral, Mel.” He ran his eyes up and down her body a few times.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.” Coulson ran his hand down his face. “Maybe I should just go sleep in my room.”

Melinda gripped his right hand. “Did I complain?”

“Please don’t tease me,” Coulson said.

Melinda felt a shiver run down her spine at his low voice. It sounded almost like a growl. She rubbed her legs together, smirking when Coulson’s head snapped in that direction.

“Look, I’m not saying let’s get crazy tonight, but a little stress relief now and then is usually good in our field of work,” Melinda said.

Coulson turned to her and raised his eyebrow.

“I know what I’d do to you if you – oh!”

Melinda jumped when Coulson latched on to her right breast. She whined as he sucked and bit her nipple before licking it. She ran her fingers through his short hair and pulled at the nape of his neck. Coulson let her nipple pop out of his mouth with a smirk.

“I knew what I wanted to do to you the second you stepped out of that bathroom half-naked.”

Melinda whined. She shimmied closer to him as Coulson went back to sucking her nipples. He switched off between her breasts, leaving her flesh red and tender. His left hand ran down her stomach and dipped into her sleep shorts. She decided to keep up when she felt his middle finger flick her clit and slid her hand inside his sweatpants.

Coulson almost convulsed on the bed when Melinda wrapped her right hand around his hard shaft. She was glad his eyes were closed as he licked her sternum because her eyes widened visibly when she felt the girth of the shaft. He was good at hiding this.

“Fuck!” Coulson stopped his attentions to catch his breath.

“Mmmm,” Melinda pulled down his sweats and started jerking him off. “Not tonight, but I do plan to feel this beast inside of me eventually.”

Coulson looked down, kissing her belly.

“Coulson, are you blushing?” Melinda asked, watching the tips of his ears turn bright red.

He simply pulled down her shorts and went back to rubbing circles around her clit. Melinda moaned, her toes curling as she gripped the throbbing shaft in her hand tighter. The tip had begin leaking pre-cum and she used it to ease the friction. Her thumb swiped back and forth on the head and Coulson moaned.

He dipped two fingers inside of her and Melinda almost sat up on the bed. Coulson pushed her back down, chuckling. He dragged her wetness to her clit and began teasing it faster. Melinda’s mouth hung open as she felt heat spread through her. She had enough of her mind left to jerk him off faster. She felt liquid splash on her belly right as her orgasm rushed through her. Melinda screamed, biting Coulson’s finger when he placed a hand over her mouth to keep her from waking everyone on their floor.

Coulson chuckled. “Shit, you’re loud.”

Melinda collapsed back on the bed, panting. “Only when it’s actually good.”

Coulson smirked. He brought the hand that was between her legs to his nose and inhaled deeply before licking his fingers. Melinda offered her right hand covered in his cum and he did the same.

She smiled when he blinked slowly, his eyelids heavy. Melinda was also feeling the post-orgasm bliss and knew this would be the best time to put him to bed so he could sleep through the night. She pulled him down, letting him wrap her in his arms again.

They could figure everything else out in the morning.


	8. Looks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday!
> 
> Today has been ass lol
> 
> Hope you enjoy your daily Philinda dose!

Phil tended to look at her when other agents argued in front of them. Melinda simply returned it and tried not to smile. It was their way of saying “I can’t believe we have to listen to this.”

It all started while they were in the Academy. They used to have a large group of friends (although Melinda wouldn’t use that term to describe them now). But since they were always in the company of others, they needed a way to communicate without saying anything. If Melinda looked at Phil while they were at a loud and crowded party, he knew it was time to make up and excuse to leave early. If Phil looked at Melinda during study hours, it meant he was tired of being in the library and it was time for her to pull a prank and cause a diversion.

They perfected their skill while in the field. Looks became their secret weapon while undercover, or in close proximity with a mark. If Melinda narrowed her eyes at Phil, he knew danger was close by. If his baby-blue eyes widened more than normal she understood her cover was slipping. They were fleeting moments, but Melinda relied on them to get their asses out safely.

She missed those looks while they were apart after Bahrain.

They fell back into the routine so easily after Phil dragged her onto the Bus. Melinda thought it would be awkward, to look into his eyes, after having spent years not looking at him at all. But she found the need to search for his face every time the kids did something stupid, or funny, and she didn’t want to let them know she found it hilarious.

Melinda and Phil continued to share many looks while on the couch in the common areas of their various bases as their team argued about what movie to watch.


	9. Wake Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You're the one I wanna wake up next to."

Coulson held her hands tight in his as he looked her in the eyes. “You’re the one I want to wake up next to.”

“I wake up at five every morning.”

Coulson snorted, rolling his eyes. Daisy sighed. Melinda stepped back, smirking as she turned.

“You’re going to blow your cover!” Daisy said.

Melinda rolled her eyes. “We will just be a weird couple getting married in the park, way off from where the exchange will go down. It’s going to be fine.”

“Hey! Getting married in the park is actually really romantic!” Daisy said, hands on her hips.

“Whoever came up with these vows was lazy,” Coulson said. He looked at Melinda and winked.

Daisy opened and closed her mouth. “You guys know just what to say to an agent who just got her first undercover field assignment to run.”

Melinda and Coulson looked at each other, smiling.


	10. Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're Not Safe Here"
> 
> I always loved the idea of May and Coulson being the agents who find baby Daisy and then run away to keep her safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy AoS Day!

Melinda cradled the bundle in her arms even tighter as she slid down the wall of the bridge’s leg. She could feel the rain and blood sticking to her back. She was freezing, but the baby girl slept peacefully, with no knowledge that an entire village had been torn apart by a monster they couldn’t find.

Melinda needed to contact her team. They needed extraction. If she fell asleep, she was afraid she would not wake up again. The baby girl squirmed, her tiny arms breaking free of the light blanket Melinda had tried to swaddle her in. She held her breath and prayed the baby didn’t cry. Someone up there still liked them because the baby just cooed softly and went right back to sleep. Melinda couldn’t help but nuzzle her cheek even though their lives were in danger.

Loud footsteps echoed in the silent night. Four pair of boots proceeded the American accents that argued between them about where they could be. Melinda almost sobbed when she heard Coulson’s voice.

“Search everywhere! A baby can’t just disappear,” he said.

“It can if it has powers!” Someone said.

Melinda rolled her eyes. Fucking O’Brien and his belief that everything foreign was dangerous. She smiled down at the calm baby girl, there was no way she was a monster. She was so soft. Melinda picked up a rock nearby and threw it. She heard it splash in the mud and smiled when she heard footsteps come closer to her. Coulson appeared, gun drawn, soaked from the rain.

“What the fu—

The baby decided to cry in that moment. Melinda sobbed, but she wasn’t sure why. She pulled the baby tighter to her chest, but she was no longer worried about her sharp cries. He would take care of them.

Coulson holstered his gun. “We gotta move, you’re not safe here.”

Melinda dreamed about that night a lot, even now, a year later. She would never forget the fear she had felt while running to the chopper, holding Daisy tight to her chest, Coulson’s arms around her shoulder, engulfing both of them. He had dropped them off at a safe house and left right away. He spent months hunting the monster who had destroyed that village only to come back with more questions. Melinda had found her name sewed into her undershirt in Chinese.

She was pretty like a daisy, and she brought happiness to each day of Melinda’s life as an ex- Shield agent on the run with a baby she never really adopted with her field partner.

She was safe here.


	11. Comics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avid reader/librarian AU
> 
> Although, I do not think writing Coulson as someone who loves book is really too much of a stretch!

He came in every day for a week, sat in the same chair in the corner of the reading area, and read a comic book.

Melinda never got close enough to see which one, but she could tell he loved it. The stupid smile on his face would widen as he flipped the pages. She was too busy making sure the kids running around didn’t set fire to her library to approach him that week.

And then he stopped showing up.

Melinda assumed he was on vacation, or new in town, and was trying to familiarize himself with things. She didn’t know why she felt a little disappointed.

It had been a few months and she almost forgot about him.

“Excuse me, Miss?”

Melinda turned around to face the counter and froze. There he was. His eyes were so blue it looked like he hid an ocean in his irises.

She cleared her throat. “How can I help?”

He looked down and tapped his finger on the counter. “I...umm...I guess I used to come here...”

Melinda frowned, tilting her head to the right.

He huffed, his shoulders sagging. “You probably think I’m being weird but...”

“Just tell me what you need.”

“I had a head injury a few months ago. My memory is not.... I remember big moments but not details. And I know I used to come here right before it happened. I just...”

Melinda smiled. “You don’t remember why?”

He nodded, blushing.

“Comics.”

“Pardon me?”

Melinda chuckled. “You used to pick up a comic, sit in the far corner of the reading area, and read for a few hours.”

“Ah yes! I do love Captain America comics. Plus, there was always someone at the counter with beautiful dark ha—

Melinda tried not to smirk. “I thought you didn’t remember details?”

He rubbed the back of his neck, which was also painted red now. “I guess it was an important one.”

“I’m Melinda,” she said, holding out her hand.

He shook it firmly. “Phil.”

“Well, Phil, what else do you like to read? Because I think you’ll run through the comics pretty soon.”

Phil smiled. “Historical fiction, crime novels, classics.”

“Oh, so you’re a nerd?”

He chuckled. “You are aware you’re a librarian, right?”

Melinda looked around. “What if I was just covering?” She giggled when she saw Phil’s confused face. “I’m kidding. Let me show you around.”


	12. Arguments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Bite me!"

Melinda came down the stairs to see Coulson crouched in front of her shelf in the corner where she did tai-chi and meditated.

She huffed. “What do you think you’re doing?” she asked, hands on her hips.

Coulson jumped up, turning to her with a shy smile. “I was trying to see if my funko pop figurines will fit in here.”

She narrowed her eyes at him. “You want to put. Your stupid comic book figurines! Next to my candles and incense?”

“Come on, Mel! Only one of the shelves!”

Melinda snorted. “Absolutely not! You are not contaminating my calm space with your silly toys.”

“I can’t fit anymore on the shelf upstairs in the office.”

“That’s cause you’re like a child with those things!”

Coulson rolled his eyes. “Says the only child.”

Melinda almost stomped her foot. “You’re an only child too, you big baby!”

He smirked. “Who is the one who can’t share right now?”

“Bite me!”

Melinda groaned and turned. They never used to argue as partners in the field but ever since they retired and moved in together silly little arguments would flare up now and then. She thought she lost her balance and tripped but then she felt Coulson’s arm wrapping around her waist as he turned her, pressing her against the wall.

Melinda chuckled. “What do you think you’re doing?”

Coulson leaned his body weight on hers. He rubbed up on her, letting her feel his bulge. “Doing what you so passionately required.”

Melinda gasped when she felt him sink his teeth on the right side of her neck. Coulson hummed and sucked the patch of skin he pulled between his teeth, licking it slowly. She sank her fingers in his hair and pulled his head closer to her. Melinda felt almost dizzy. Coulson slurped loudly before he pulled back to look at her.

“We really gotta stop arguing like teenagers.”

Melina smirked. “The makeup part is so worth it.”


	13. Bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coulson takes care of a hurt May after a mission and helps her take a bath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is soooo late because I set out to write like 500 words and ended up with 3k.
> 
> Smutty because how can I not?

“You need to get out of those clothes,” Coulson said for the tenth time since she had come back to their hotel room a few minutes ago.

Melinda rolled her eyes, staring at the multiple screens in front of her trying not to miss any movement that might have been useful to their mission. “Can’t wat to see me naked?”

Coulson groaned. “What I want to see is how deep that cut under your armpit is.”

She touched the wound lightly, wincing. “It’s fine.” Her catsuit had multiple gashes thanks to the guy who thought he could stop her from bugging the security room at the resort they had been staying for the past week. He was currently in a utility closet while backup came to get him.

“Come on, Mel!”

Melinda sighed, looking at him. “You’re a pain in my ass when we go undercover, you know that?”

Coulson grinned. “Is that why you love it so much?”

“I hate undercover,” Melinda mumbled, turning back to the screens.

She heard him sigh and smirked. They fell silent as they monitored the feed, watching their suspect enjoy drink after drink in his hotel room surrounded by three girls.

“This guy is boring,” Coulson said after an hour, stretching.

“Would you have been doing something different, Agent Coulson?” Melinda asked, turning to him with a smirk.

He flushed. “What? No! I meant like...” Coulson saw her smirk and rolled his eyes. “Whatever, Agent May.”

Melinda snorted. “Hold down the fort, I need to use the bathroom.” She winced as she stood.

“Your cut bothering you?”

She rolled her eyes. “It’s okay, Mom, don’t worry.”

Melinda tried to play off Coulson’s concern, but her rib burned now that the adrenaline rush had worn off. She walked to the bathroom slowly, taking deep breaths. Every step made her aware of a new injury. She groaned when she got to the bathroom and leaned against the sink.

The cut on her forehead had crusted blood all over it, but luckily it had not dripped down her face. Coulson would have driven her to the closest emergency room if he had seen that. Melinda laughed to herself as she cleaned her face with a washcloth. She dragged it down her neck, surveying her skin for any lesions she might have missed, but she didn’t see or feel anything.

Melinda gasped when she lifted her arms to put her hair up in a ponytail. Her sides burned. She could feel blood stick to her suit where the cut was under her armpit. She tried to go slow, but the movements only got more painful. Her muscles were so stiff she could barely breath. Maybe the guy slamming her against the wall a few times had something to do with that.

“Need some help?”

She didn’t turn. Instead, Melinda looked at Coulson’s reflection in the big round mirror over the sink. She smiled when she saw his concerned face.

“Who’s watching the screens?”

He took a step into the bathroom but still nowhere close to her. “Guy drank himself to sleep.”

“And the girls?”

He took another step. “Wiped him clean of cash and ran out the door.”

Melinda smirked, still holding his gaze in the mirror. “Smart.”

“Are you in pain?”

Coulson was now so close she could feel his warmth. “A little.”

“You mean a little more than an hour ago?”

She smiled and then hummed when he placed his hands on her shoulders, kneading gently.

“Need some help?”

Melinda looked back into his eyes through his reflection. “I don’t really have anything on underneath.”

The pressure of his hands didn’t change. “Do you really think that matters to me, right now?”

Melinda smiled at him.

“I’m gonna need a verbalized answer, Mel.”

“I would like some help, yes.”

Coulson smiled, his hands sliding down her arms as they moved to her back. His left hand gathered her sweaty hair and moved it over the left shoulder, while his right hand traced her spine a few times. Melinda had to swallow her moan.

“The zipper is in the front,” she said when she was sure her voice wasn’t shaky.

Coulson snorted. “Help me out then.”

She inhaled and pulled the zipper down, stopping when it began revealing her sternum. Melinda’s breasts weren’t big by any means, but she knew the effect they had on men. Breast made men a little stupid, and she was sure Coulson wasn’t the exception. She took a deep breath when the leather loosened around her torso.

Coulson was looking down when Melinda looked at the mirror. He pulled down the fabric of her suit until it pooled around her waist. All the while without looking up at her reflection in the mirror.

“Oh!” Melinda bit her lip when his cold hands ran down her heated back.

“Sorry, just wanted to make sure there were no other cuts.”

“What about my front?”

He finally looked up, meeting her eyes in the mirror. Melinda smirked when his gaze flickered on her chest just a second too long.

“I’m sure you can check that yourself.”

She rolled her eyes. “No fun.”

“You’re enough fun for the both of us. I’m here to make sure you don’t die of septic shock.”

“It was just a knife.”

“A knife that could have been rusty.”

That made Melinda pause. She hadn’t considered that. Coulson’s hands landed on her hips and she swayed backwards, hitting his chest gently.

“Are you dizzy?”

Melinda almost whimpered when his breath tickled her right cheek. “I guess… I didn’t feel dizzy though.”

“Why don’t you take a shower? It will help.”

“Sure.”

She turned slowly. Coulson’s hands went around her waist, holding her securely. He didn’t even look down at her exposed breasts for a moment. But he did push down the rest of her catsuit. Melinda smirked when it barely got past her hips. The sweat had made it impossible to slide down easily.

“Guess you bargained for more than you get paid for.”

Coulson sighed as he knelt in front of her. “Hold on to my shoulders and try not to fall over.”

Melinda smiled and closed her eyes as she let Coulson’s gentle tugs at the fabric sway her back and forth. The dizzy spell had passed but she did not want to ruin the moment, so she let him work. His sigh of relief when the suit was at her feel and he saw she had on underwear echoed in the quiet bathroom.

All shield issued suits were made of insulated material that made it comfortable to wear with nothing else on, but Melinda had always found it weird, so she wore underwear with it. They were plain, boy shorts.

“Lift your left leg, Mel,” Coulson said.

She did and then repeated the motion for the right leg. Coulson ran his hands up her legs, circling her calves and thighs, but Melinda knew he wouldn’t find any cuts there. She opened her eyes when she felt him stand. Coulson’s flushed face came into view and she smiled.

“Am I going to live, doctor?”

He smirked. “You should take a bath. You said you handled the guy, but I say he threw you around a few times.”

Melinda rolled her eyes, waving her right hand at him. “Details.”

“Mhm.”

She watched as Coulson started the bath, testing the water with his hand, turning the nozzle more toward the red knowing she liked her water scalding. Melinda sat on the stool by the tub and surveyed her stomach and legs, double checking for any cuts. All she could see were some bruises she was sure would be darker and more painful in a few days.

“I think it’s hot enough for your liking,” Coulson said, coming back into the bathroom with a tin can.

“What’s that?”

He held out his hand. “Epson salt. Should help with the aches.”

Melinda stood slowly. “Medical packed that?”

“I did. I like to use it when stuff hurts.”

“Thanks, grandpa,” Melinda said, fidgeting with the hem of her underwear.

Coulson rolled his eyes. “I don’t think taking a bath in dirty underwear is that relaxing.”

Melinda snorted.

“I’ll leave this here and just…”

Melinda reached for his hand as Coulson put down the tin box on the rim of the tub. She looked at his flushed face as he looked up at her with those blue eyes that always widened when he was embarrassed and confused.

“I could use a massage.”

Coulson smiled. “I’ll turn so you can…ahem.” He turned his back.

Melinda chuckled. She slid her underwear down her legs and threw them in the hamper by the door. Coulson’s back muscles rippled as she held on to his shoulder while stepping into the tub. Melinda could tell he shivered, and his breathing picked up, so she decided to stop torturing him and held onto the steel bar on the wall to lower herself down into the water.

“Mmmm.” Melinda closed her eyes as she felt the hot water surround her, already easing her pain. She leaned her head against the pillowed edge of the tub. “This place has all the right amenities.”

Coulson chuckled. “Can I turn now?”

“You didn’t have to turn away in the first place.”

He chuckled. Melinda kept her eyes closed but heard the clatter of the tin as Coulson added the Epson salt to the water. She heard his footsteps as he walked away and then jumped when she felt his hands on her shoulders again.

“Do you need to clean the knife cut?”

Melinda opened her eyes and lifted her right arm. She looked at the cut and cupped some water over it. “No, it’s fine. It was all the dried-up blood that made it look worse. I’ll just put some ointment on it when I get out.”

“I’ll let you relax then.”

Melinda gripped Coulson’s hand and looked up at him, smiling at his upside-down confused face. “What about the massage?”

He rolled his eyes. “You’re lucky you’re hurt.”

“I’m not _that_ hurt, you just like to baby me.”

Coulson chuckled while he waited for her to sit up a little more. Melinda moved her hair out of the way and sighed as she leaned back against the cold material of the tub. She knew Coulson could make out the top of her breasts from this angle, but she didn’t care.

She watched as he picked up the stool, placing it behind her, and then rummaged through the toiletries drawer, showing her a small bottle of essential oil, before he sat behind her. Melinda hummed when his hands rubbed up and down her neck, extending to her shoulders, and then coming back to the nape of her neck, the thumbs applying pressure that made her close her eyes.

“I hope you don’t expect a tip cause’ I don’t have it on me.”

Coulson chuckled. “I’ll collect later.”

Melinda hummed, closing her eyes as shiver after shiver went through her body. He cupped water over her shoulder for a few minutes. She sighed and yelped as Coulson’s hands started applying pressure on her tightly coiled muscles, always being careful of her bruised spots and cuts. She only realized a long time had passed when she started shivering because the water was cooler.

“Don’t move,” Coulon said.

She shivered even more when his body heat moved away but he returned quickly.

“This will be easier if you open your eyes.”

Melinda smiled and did, looking up at him. She pretended not to see the slight erection that was tenting his pants. She had been the one to put him in this position. Coulson held out his hands and Melinda gripped them as she stood up slowly. She was so relaxed her muscles felt like jelly and she swayed on her feet for a moment.

“Let’s wrap you up so you don’t catch a cold.”

Coulson wrapped the fluffy bath towel around her, tucking in the edge carefully, not that it mattered if it fell at this point. Melinda felt like she was floating. She could see what he was doing and knew that she needed to step out of the tub, but she couldn’t bring herself to do so.

“You need me to carry you to the bed, don’t you?”

Melinda smiled at him. “Might as well do the full service.”

“Didn’t know this was that type of massage,” Coulson said, wrapping an arm around her back and the other under her knees.

Melinda pretended her gasp was from being jostled up in his arms. She locked her hands around his neck and looked at him. From this close she could see the brown dots in his blue irises and the long, pale eyelashes she otherwise would not have noticed. Coulson placed her down on her bed slowly.

She stretched, humming. The towel fell open and Coulson’s eyes flickered at the place between her legs for a moment. Melinda smirked.

“You know…if this were that type of massage, you wouldn’t be done yet.”

Coulson cleared his throat. “I think you should take some pain meds and sleep. You’re hurt and vulnerable.”

Melinda sighed, sliding her fingers under his chin, forcing him to look at her. “Do I look like I don’t want this?”

Coulson’s right hand gripped her thigh. “What’s this?”

“Whatever it is, it will be better for my pain than a pill.”

Coulson looked down, sighing.

“Your body gave you away a long time ago, Coulson.”

Melinda gasped when his palm traveled up her thigh and moved to the inside, his fingertips so close to her folds.

“Does that mean your body will give you away too?”

“Why don’t you find out?”

She didn’t know what she expected, but the filthy grin that spread on Coulson’s face was not one of her options. It proved to Melinda what she had suspected since he stepped into the bathroom; he wanted this, a lot.

Coulson cupped her gently, lightly. His palm was soft and slippery from the massage oil. Melinda hummed as he moved two fingers up and down her folds, not spreading anything, just getting used to her. She twisted on the bed, gasping when her side protested.

“Easy, Mel,” Coulson said.

She had never heard his voice so deep and low, and that made her moan. Coulson’s eyes snapped to her face when he heard the new noise and Melinda grinned at him like an idiot. That just added more fuel to his ego and his explorations became bolder.

Coulson knelt on the bed between her spread legs. His tongue peeked out as he concentrated on how to touch her. Melinda squirmed and whimpered as he added more pressure to his caresses. His middle finger circled her entrance, teasing it, before he dragged the wetness he gathered there up her folds. Melinda gasped when he teased her swollen clit, flicking it left and right a few times.

She scrambled to grip his wrist. “I’m really really sensitive there.”

“Yeah?” Coulson looked at her with bright eyes. All he was missing was a wagging tail.

Melinda chuckled. “Yeah. You gotta get a little more creative with me, sorry.”

He wiggled on the bed, moving up. “That is the opposite of a problem, Agent May.”

Melinda rolled her eyes, making herself more comfortable on the bed. She shoved her head back into the pillow in the next moment when she felt Coulson’s index and middle finger make a V around her clit, letting it tease itself from the jerks that ran through her. He leaned over, keeping most of his weight off her torso, and flicked her right nipple with the tip of his tongue.

“Oh shit!” Melinda’s torso bowed off the bed. She gripped the short hair on the nape of his neck and pulled, not caring if she hurt him.

Coulson moaned his first, uncensored moan. Melinda felt wetness gush out of her. Every small movement made the hood of her clit rub against his fingers and that was setting her on fire. Coulson continued teasing her nipples, licking and sucking, biting around the areola occasionally until Melinda screamed.

She twisted her head on the bed. “I need more…. please.”

Coulson pulled back, gripping her sides, his thumbs rubbing small circles on her skin. “Can I finger you?”

Melinda nodded, whimpering. She didn’t know what she had expected, but she definitely did not think two fingers curled inside of her would feel like a cock. Coulson breached her slowly until she relaxed, and then curled his long fingers, looking for her G-spot. Melinda waned to pull her legs to her chest, but she knew that would hurt too much, so she let him lead. Coulson dipped and pulled back with an increasing rhythm; his head bent in concentration as he bit his lip.

“That’s… oh… right there. Right there, keep… keep going…please don’t stop—

Melinda had to shove one of the spare pillows against her face, so she didn’t let out the loud scream that wanted to rip out of her throat. Her muffled sounds rang in the hotel room as her hips bucked against Coulson’s fingers, who was still pumping them in and out. She jerked when she felt something warm and sticky splash on her belly, but the wave of pleasure that had taken over her had no plan to ebb anytime soon.

She went along with it, chasing every small sensation until her muscles completely gave out. Melinda stretched her arms either side of her, panting as the colors around her became less bright and the world came into focus. Only then did she see Coulson’s cock hanging out of his sweatpants, swollen and softening.

“Sorry,” he said, panting, his hands planted either side of her hips.

Melinda raised her head slightly and saw the cum drying on her belly. She pushed her middle finger around in it and then brought it to her mouth, sucking the tip loudly until Coulson looked up. His neck flushed even more, and his breathing picked up again.

“You finally take out your cock and I missed it, huh?”

Coulson chuckled. He got off the bed, groaning, and stood at the edge of the bed. “I’m sorry if I took it too fa—

“Don’t you dare. I was the one who ambushed you.”

He smirked. Melinda watched, almost hypnotized, as he ran his hand up and down his shaft that looked like it was harder. Coulson followed her gaze and rubbed the back of his neck.

“This will take a little work to...” He looked toward the bathroom. “I need a shower. Will you be okay?”

Melinda stood up, kneeling on the bed. “You don’t have to take a shower, you know?”

Coulson gave her the smile he always had for her when Melinda proposed a crazy prank. “Tell you what; let’s sleep on it and talk about it tomorrow?”

Melinda nodded.

He kissed her brow quickly and dipped into the bathroom.

She sighed as she lied down again. Although Melinda wanted to replay every detail of their afternoon, her body wanted sleep and the post orgasm haze her mind was in helped her fall asleep before Coulson was done with his shower.


	14. Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If you want me, come and get me!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I debated if I should write "jealous" Coulson because I really don't do romantic jealousy. I do not find it cute at all but I think writing a young Coulson who is jealous of not being May's partner for a mission is a good balance as they are free and (in my headcanon) messing around without any commitment. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“If you want me, come and get me!”

Coulson watched the screen, gritting his teeth, while May pretended to giggle and run away from the agent who was undercover as her husband while they tracked a mark suspected for dealing in strange artifacts. He swallowed the growl that rose in his throat.

He was not jealous, but this guy was an idiot. He didn’t even know May that well, tried to go for all the basic romantic stuff a couple did and Coulson could tell she was getting annoyed. May was not one who just let you hold her hand, even while undercover.

She liked to be coaxed into seeking your hand. Coulson would always move his body closer to hers, brush his arm against hers, let her shiver from the sudden contact. When May rested her head on his shoulder he knew it was safe to wrap his arm around her waist, and by the time he dropped it May would reach for his hand and lace their fingers together.

Coulson shook his head while Agent Dally tried to kiss May on the mouth right as their mark was within view. She huffed, shoving him lightly, and ran up the little hill in the park they were in. The poor guy stood there confused for a moment before chasing her and Coulson couldn’t help but snort.

He really wasn’t jealous, just pissed that at the last moment he had been pulled to run the op instead of being May’s field partner. Maybe they did need some time apart since their heated encounters after grueling missions kept piling on and they continued to pretend there was nothing to talk about.

Coulson looked up just in time to see May sitting on their mark. He radioed in for backup to get to her.

“Ugh!” May said as she walked out onto the backyard of the villa they were staying in.

Coulson sat up in the sun chair he had been lounging in and smirked at her. “Too much kissing for the day?”

She glared.

“Come on, Mel. Give me a smile like you’ve been smiling at your hubby all day.”

May threw one of the cushions of a chair at him and Coulson dodged it, laughing.

“It looks like you were having a good time.”

She raised her right eyebrow as she placed her hands on her hips. “You jealous?”

Coulson swallowed, noticing how short her shorts were and how the bralette she was wearing did nothing to hide her hard nipples.

May moved closer, smirking. “You _are_ jealous.”

He rubbed the back on his neck. “Not jealous but… annoyed I didn’t get to—

May had taken off her bralette and was sliding her shorts down her legs while Coulson babbled. She walked toward the pool, her tight ass bouncing with every step she took. He knew she was exaggerating her movements on purpose but had no complaints because it meant he got to enjoy it all.

“We leave tomorrow,” May said, turning her head to look at him over her right shoulder.

“I know. We didn’t even get to check out the town.”

“I thought you wanted something else?”

Coulson stood. “Well…”

“If you want it, come and get it.”

May’s splash into the pool covered Coulson’s growl as he ran toward her.


	15. Zoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night at the National Smithsonian's D.C. Zoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never been to the D.C zoo (but it is on my bucket list)

“I know where you’re taking me,” Melinda said, looking at Phil with the tail of her left eye. “Do you think I don’t know where this street leads?”

Phil stopped at a red light and turned to her with a bright smile. “It’s gonna be fun.”

Melinda rolled her eyes. “We finally come back to D.C and you want to go to the Zoo?”

“Hey, we are retired. Plus, Daisy looked like she wanted us out of her hair for a few hours.”

Melinda didn’t argue. Daisy in charge versus Agent Daisy were two very different people. She tried not to wiggle in her seat. She knew why Phil was taking her to the National Smithsonian’s Zoo and she couldn’t help but grin as she watched out of the window while they approached the parking lot.

“Hey, wanna take a picture?” Phil said, pointing at the stone sign that spelled out “Zoo” as they walked by it.

Melinda glared.

Phil grinned. “Fine! Take a picture of me.”

Melinda sighed and waited until he picked a dorky pose before snaping a photo. She kept looking at the masses of people filing into the entrance. They should have come on a weekday.

“Phil, come on!”

He ran up to her when Melinda walked ahead. “The pandas are not going anywhere, and these people are not all going there first,” Phil said when he caught up to her.

Melinda rolled her eyes at him but reached for his hand. They walked in hand-in-hand. The security line didn’t take too long. Phil dug in one of his pockets and threw a ten-dollar bill in one of the donation boxes. She basically dragged him to the pandas.

“They’re outside!” Melinda said, skipping ahead and almost running to the edge of the enclosure where the railing was.

She felt Coulson’s hand settle on her lower back, but all Melinda could focus on was the massive ball of fur currently tumbling around in the grass.

“Is that the boy or the girl?”

“That’s Mei Xiang, the mama,” Melinda said, standing on her tippy toes to keep the panda in her line of sight when it got up and walked behind the tree. “The cubs went back to China a while back.”

“So they are kids free. That’s nice.”

Melinda snorted and turned to look at Phil. He smiled down at her and she couldn’t help but lean in for a kiss. He wrapped her up in his arms and pulled her tight to his chest, taking advantage that they were not surrounded by too many people. Melinda sighed into his mouth and felt warmth spread through her as Phil deepened the kiss. Even with her eyes closed she could tell when his attention shifted.

“The panda is eating a bamboo stick,” Phil murmured against her lips.

Melinda gasped and turned in his arms but pulled him with her, so they had a front line view at Mei Xiang peeling the sticks and chewing them contently. After a few minutes Phil shifted on his feet.

“What?” Melinda asked, without even turning.

“I guess she eats a lot.”

“She is a panda.”

“Does the panda know where the restrooms are?”

“To your right, around the corner.” Melinda pointed without even turning her head.

Phil chuckled and let go of her waist. She smiled as she leaned her elbows on the railing and followed the panda’s slow movements around the enclosure. She was sure Tian Tian was somewhere napping. A small girl pushed ahead, giggling.

“Jane! Say excuse me!” a woman said.

Melinda looked down at the little girl who smiled up at her before turning her attention to the panda. “That’s okay, we can share,” Melinda said to the mom.

The woman smiled and nodded. Melinda moved a little to the left, but she still had a good view. She wondered why Phil was taking so long for a moment, but then Mei Xiang decided to climb a tree. Melinda looked around before she took out her phone and snapped a picture.

“Busted!” Phil said, pinching her right side.

Melinda jumped, gasping. She turned around to see Phil holding two ice-cream cones. A stuffed animal was tucked under his right arm.

“So, you didn’t have to pee?” she asked, raising her right eyebrow at him.

He blushed. “Oh, I did. The ice-cream line was a little long.” He licked his, grinning.

Melinda rolled her eyes and took her cone. She didn’t know what it was about zoo treats, but they always tasted better. She kept eyeing the panda Phil had under his arm.

“I got this for Daisy. You think she will like it?”

“Oh.” Melinda tried not to look too disappointed. “Yes, I’m sure she will.”

Phil kissed her cheek and they went back to watching Mei Xiang.

“Are you ready to go?” Phil asked, yawning.

“Yeah, my feet are killing me,” Melinda said.

“I’m starving but I want an actually good meal.”

She smiled and held onto his arm as they walked toward the exit. It was dark and most of the little children who caused the commotion had tapped out a while back. Melinda inhaled the crisp evening air as they walked to their car.

“Did you have a good time?” Phil asked, kissing the top of her head.

“I did,” Melinda said, smiling.

She frowned when she noticed the silhouette in the backseat of their car as they got closer. Phil didn’t seem to notice so she kept it cool but let go of his hand with the excuse of fixing her hair. Melinda curled her right hand around the knife she kept in the inner pocket of her leather jacket and stopped.

Phil turned. “You okay?”

“I…”

A car drove by, its headlights shinning into their car, revealing the human sized panda buckled into their back seat.

Melinda burst our laughing. “You dork!”

Phil blinked at her before he looked at the car, realizing she could see the stuffed animal. He grinned. “Did you think I wasn’t going to get you one?”

Melinda walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. “Where are we going to put it?”

“In the garden?”

“And when it rains?”

“I’ll built it a shed.”

Melinda rolled her eyes and started walking toward the car again. “How did you even get it here?”

“I unlocked the car from my phone and tipped one of the kids from the gift shop to bring it over.”

Melinda settled into the passenger front seat and buckled in. “You are definitely getting a treat for this when we get home.”

Phil was in the driver seat in record time. “Hold on, buddy,” he said, looking at the panda in the back.

Melinda laughed as he drove them off the lot.


	16. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s like you’re trying to get me sick!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost everyone on base is sick, and Melinda has to take care of things. Don't worry though, it's just a basic virus that goes away after a day or two.

Melinda usually gave Skye a few minutes after five to show up for tai-chi before she started calling her phone, but after half an hour and multiple calls she was starting to get worried. She waited in the gym a little bit longer but once it was apparent that her trainee was not going to show up Melinda made her way to the bunks.

She knocked on Skye’s door for five minutes before using the over-ride code only Melinda had as base commander. She frowned when she stepped into a still dark room. The lump on the bed which Melinda assumed to be Skye shifted and groaned.

“Skye?” Melinda asked softly, approaching the bed slowly.

“Nngghhhh.”

An arm flailed out and Melinda caught it before it smacked her in the face. Skye was burning up.

“Skye, you have a fever. Why didn’t you call me?”

The girl shifted on her back, groaning. She rubbed her eyes, but it didn’t do much to wake her up. “I kinda didn’t know I had it.”

Melinda sighed. “Did you feel sick yesterday?”

Skye coughed. “I started feeling crappy once I was in my bunk for the night, but I thought it had just been a long day.”

Melinda touched her forehead and winced at the warmth. “You need to stay hydrated and eat something.”

Skye groaned as she pulled herself up to lean against the headboard. “Not hungry.”

“It wasn’t a choice,” Melinda said, walking to the mini fridge she had gotten Skye.

She sighed when the only things to be found in there were cans of energy drinks, diet soda, and candy. Melinda glared at her young charge. She needed to teach Skye some survival skills on top of common sense. If the girl hadn’t looked so sick, she would have gotten an earful.

“I have to go get some supplies. Stay put and take deep breaths.”

Skye nodded slowly and Melinda rushed out of the door. The Playground was strangely quiet for after six in the morning, but she was on a mission and didn’t think much of it. The kitchenet was equally as deserted. Melinda frowned as she walked to the fridge. She found one of the reusable bags she had used for grocery shopping and filled it with water bottles, Gatorade, and crackers.

Melinda headed for the first-aid cabinet next to the lockers where they kept over the counter pills and other supplies but realized she needed a thermometer and decided to stop by the lab on her way back to Skye’s bunk. Fitz was the only one there.

“Where is everyone?” she asked.

Fitz turned. “Agent May, good to see you’re not sick as well. Most of the techs called out.”

Melinda frowned. “Jemma feeling under the weather too?”

He nodded. “Can’t keep anything down.”

“Skye has a fever.”

Fitz gave her a sympathetic smile. “Make sure she stays hydrated. It’s probably a bug, but I think we should make sure it doesn’t spread.”

Melinda nodded. “I will activate safety protocols once I bring some stuff to Skye.”

“Thermometers are in that cabinet behind you. I assume that’s why you’re here.”

Melinda smiled at Fitz even though he turned his back. She picked up what she needed and left him to his lab, it would be a long day for him if most people were taking a sick day. She hurried back to Skye. The girl was sleeping sitting up.

Melinda smiled, sitting on the bed next to her. She touched her forehead, brushing away the sweaty hair sticking to her temples. “Skye, wake up. Time to drink something.”  
“Mmmhhhmmm.” She only smiled and smacked her lips together.

Melinda was worried until she held the thermometer at Skye’s temple and assured herself the girl only had a low-grade fever. She went into the bathroom across the hall, ripped a towel into small strips, wetted them and brought them back.

Skye gasped when the cool, wet cloth touched her skin, but the pink of her cheeks faded after some time. Skye blinked her eyes open, a little more lucid. Melinda smiled down at her.

“Try to stay up and drink the water or the Gatorade. Munch on some crackers. I have to take care of a few things and I’ll be back.”

Skye nodded, smiling a tired smile. Melinda washed her hands after she left Skye’s room and headed for Coulson’s office. He was sitting at his desk, frowning at his tablet.

“Did everyone forget we had a morning briefing today?” he asked when he saw Melinda come in.

“Most people are sick. Skye has a fever and Jemma has a stomach bug. I’m sure other people aren’t feeling well either.”

Coulson sprang to his feet. “Are you okay?”

She shrugged. “I feel fine so far, but I might end up getting it from someone. Do me a favor and activate Step 2 Lockdown.”

Coulson nodded, already tapping on his tablet. “May, be careful, please.”

Melinda paused at the door and nodded. “I think it’s best you stayed in your office today. Wear a mask if you need something from the pantry and wash your hands.”

“Yes, Ma’am!”

Melinda walked quickly down the hall. The sirens sounded once, the emergency lights turning yellow instead of red. Step 2 Lockdown was designated purposely for an occasion like this; a natural virus or a biological weapon brought into the base. Anyone who was not essential was required to stay in their rooms. They didn’t have to work but they could if they were not sick. Medics would receive an alert to return to base. Melinda put on a mask, gloves, and ventured into the hangar. Mack and Hunter were arguing about the alarms. Hunter thought it meant they needed to evacuate.

“Relax, Hunter. The world isn’t ending,” Melinda said, as she approached them.

“Is it not the zombie apocalypse?” Hunter asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Melinda rolled her eyes and turned to Mack. “Can you hold down the hangar for the day?”

“Of course. Doesn’t look like there will be much to do. Might even give me a chance to catch up on some stuff.”

Melinda nodded and turned to leave.

“What about me?” Hunter asked.

“Go to your room,” Melinda said, without turning.

Skye was soundly asleep when Melinda got back to her bunk. She seemed less feverish and had drank a whole bottle of water. She groaned when Melinda sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed her eyes.

“I have to pee.”

Melinda snorted. “That’s a good sign.”

Skye sighed as she pulled herself up. Melinda stood with her and walked behind the girl, making sure she wasn’t too dizzy. She gave Skye her privacy but stayed close enough to the stalls that she could run in if she heard a strange noise.

“Thank you for taking care of me,” Skye said as they walked back.

Melinda nodded. “Did you take any Tylenol?”

Skye shook her head. “I will now though. I don’t feel like throwing up anymore.”

Melinda sighed as she gave her the pills. It was definitely a bug and it would be going around. “Jemma is sick too.”  
“Awww no! I probably gave it to her,” Skye said.

Melinda nodded. “You probably got it from the gym.”

“But you look fine.”  
“That’s cause’ I drink other things than soda.”

Skye rolled her eyes. “Okay, Mom!”

Melinda pause pulling back the sheets. Skye bit her lip and reached for her hand.

“Sorry, that was rude.”

Melinda shook her head and helped her into bed. She tucked Skye in and checked her temperature again before deciding to let her sleep.

Skye reached for her hand. “I’ve never really had anyone take care of me when I was a kid and got sick but… I don’t think anyone would have done a better job than you.”

Melinda smiled, looking at their hands. She looked at Skye after a few moments. “Get some sleep, Skye.”

The girl smiled and settled into bed with a sigh.

Melinda realized she had spent most of the day running around base and was ready to collapse on Coulson’s couch and have a drink to wind down. He looked pale when she stepped into his office. His smile was tired when he looked up.

“What did you do?” Melinda asked, hands on her hips.

“How can you blame me for this?”

“I told you to stay in here!”

Coulson laughed. “You know I probably got it when the kids did right?”

Melinda rolled her eyes. “Get your ass to bed, now! Hydra is not attacking today.”

Coulson got up from his desk, groaning. He walked past Melinda and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her to him.

“Come put me to bed.”

Melinda rolled her eyes. “It’s like you’re _trying_ to get me sick!”


	17. Smooth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coulson didn’t understand how someone who trained so hard and fought so much could stay that smooth. Sometimes he felt like a damn broom next to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy AoS Day! It's not like I can't wait for 10pm or anything LOL

May’s skin had always been soft. Her stoicism made one think she was made of marble, but her skin was silk, tough but so smooth. Coulson didn’t understand how someone who trained so hard and fought so much could stay that smooth. Sometimes he felt like a damn broom next to her.

He still remembered the first time he felt her skin under his fingertips. Second year at the Academy, hand-to-hand. It had been a hot, humid day and they were training outside. May had forgone her long leggings for biker shorts and just a sports bra, leaving the planes of her belly and back exposed. Coulson had been so distracted by the revelation he ended up on his ass within seconds. But it was so worth it because he got to grip her sides and flip them, feel her smooth stomach press against his, their sweat mixing. May had giggled, said his tummy hair was ticklish and that had saved him from leaning in and kissing her right there in the middle of class.

He continued to have the privilege of touching her while they were in the field, during undercover missions or when she got hurt. Coulson was grateful May trusted him and allowed him to tend to her while she growled at the medics so he tried not to break her faith, but sometimes he couldn’t help it. He would lie in his bed, naked and throbbing, imaging the palm wrapped around his shaft was hers; soft and smooth and so gentle. He would moan and whine wondering what her mouth would feel like wrapped around his swollen head.

Coulson missed her touch while she was on the Bus, trying to be present but always isolating herself. The closest he got to her was in the cockpit. He tried, he really tried not to invade her privacy, but May let him. At first, she let him stand at the door until one day she said the door needed to be closed at all times, so he stepped inside. Then she allowed him to lean on the back of her seat, half hanging off it. Coulson could smell her shampoo, honey and jasmine. He had to dig his nails in his palms to stop himself from reaching out and waving the strands through his fingers.

He didn’t remember when she started reaching out again, but he only noticed when she didn’t do it. Melinda would let him lead her into rooms now, let him rest his hand on her lower back. She no longer hid to lick her wounds but would just talk to him while he dressed a cut and made sure it wasn’t infected. She sometimes reached out first and squeezed his arm or reached for his hand as they ran away from danger.

Coulson loved her bit off moans when he rubbed the head of his cock on her smooth belly. He watched, mouth hanging open, as the slit bubbled out more and more pre-cum that covered her soft skin and made it glisten with his want. Melinda would just twist on the bed, pushing for more contact, babbling that she wanted it, until Coulson could no longer hold back.

He loved cumming all over her belly, rubbing the head of his swollen shaft on it after, while Melinda massaged her stomach and spread his cum all over her smooth skin with a smirk.


	18. Shirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Is that...my shirt?"

Coulson knew he had overslept even before he opened his eyes. This happened every time Melinda was in his bed. He woke up slowly, blinking. The was no weight on his chest. Coulson groped on the bed, but the sheets were cold. Melinda was probably up and about with her day.

“Shit!” Coulson sat up, running a hand down his face.

It was Thursday and they had team training. As the Director he didn’t really have to go but Melinda made him, saying she wanted him to stay in shape. Coulson looked at his watch as he picked it up from the nightstand. He was already running late, and he couldn’t find his socks.

He decided to shower after and just took out a pair of clean underwear from his drawer alongside some basketball shorts. Coulson pulled on the black shirt he picked up off the floor and frowned when it felt a little too snug. He looked down at the front and blinked, the shield logo was gone.

Coulson walked in front of the mirror and laughed out loud. The shirt was so tiny it made him look like the Hulk. The material was stretched tight on his chest and the sleeves looked ready to rip around his biceps. Melinda must have put on his shirt by accident when she had woken up that morning.

He left his room still grinning and headed for the gym after changing into something else. The team was already there. Coulson couldn’t help but grin when he saw Melinda’s silky hair in a ponytail and her perfect ass in the black leggings he loved. She turned to glare at him, and he froze for a second.

“You’re late,” she said.

Coulson blinked.

“Coulson, come on or she will make us stay longer!” Daisy said.

He shook his head and walked to the circle. Daisy gave him a smirk and winked at him. Coulson rolled his eyes but turned to Melinda when the rest of the team was occupied doing stretches.

“Is that… my shirt?” he asked, barely a whisper. He was so close to Melinda he could smell her bodywash.

“Yeah… I woke up late and grabbed the first thing I found on the floor.”

Coulson looked around before he replied. “I’ll show you how stupid I looked in your t-shirt.”

Melinda turned to smirk at him. “I’m sure you looked so pretty.”

He groaned as he felt his dick twitch. This was not the right time and he was wearing the wrong pants to hide an erection. Coulson started sparring with Daisy just to get his mind off it. She kept smirking at him throughout the workout.

Hours later, while he was in a boring meeting Coulson sent Melinda the picture of him wearing her shirt that he took in front of his mirror. She replied with a picture of herself wearing his old shield t-shirt. Melinda was sitting on her bed, legs crossed, her reflection on the mirror not hiding the fact that she had nothing else on. Coulson tugged at his collar and cleared his throat.

He went back to his room two hours past the bedtime that Melinda had imposed on him. She was there, brushing her hair on his bed. Coulson smiled when he realized she still had his shirt on. He frowned when he noticed two black bins with their names on it.

Melinda followed his gaze and chuckled. “A present from Daisy. She said this way we can put out clothes away at night and not get them mixed up in the morning.”

Coulson laughed as he took his tie off. “One of these days, I’ll really put her on latrine duty.”

“Mhm,” Melinda said. She got off the bed and walked to his bathroom.

Coulson couldn’t help but stare at her ass as her cheeks peeked out with each step. He groaned, feeling the front of his dress pants tightening. Melinda came back and started taking his shirt off.

“Leave it on,” Coulson said, before he could stop himself.

Melinda moved her arms down and smirked. “Only if you put on my shirt.”


	19. Birthday Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melinda tries to cook for Coulson's birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cminerva already wrote something like and I had to say thank you for the inspiration!
> 
> I have actually made the Oreo-brownie cheesecake and it's bomb! If you google it, you will find the recipe.

“Okay, I think I have everything I need,” Melinda said to herself, surveying her crowded kitchen counter.

She decided to bake something for Phil’s birthday and just got back from a grocery trip. Phil was out of her hair for a few hours, fishing with their very nice neighbor across the street. Melinda chuckled as she picked up the brownie mix. How hard could this be? The Tasty video seemed straightforward, but she took out her phone to replay it, just in case.

Melinda huffed as she tried to mix the batter. All the ingredients were just sitting in the bowl without mixing even though she was using the electric mixer she got Phil last year for his birthday. She wondered if it was because some eggshells got in the bowl while she cracked the eggs.

“I got them out though,” Melinda said to the quiet kitchen as she kept mixing.

The oven pinged, signaling that the temperature was reached, and she jumped. She dumped the brownie batter into one of the aluminum foil pans, groaning when some got on her shirt.

“Shit!” Melinda sighed when she opened the fridge to get a bottle of water and realized she had never taken the cream cheese out to thaw.

She tapped her foot as she waited for the blocks to melt in the microwave. The thing beeped and Melinda curled her lip when she took the runny cream cheese out. She hoped it hadn’t gone bad as she added the sugar and oil. This Oreo brownie cheesecake better be worth the headache.

Melinda frowned when she spread the second layer of the cake on top of the brownie mix. They sort of semi-mixed, looking weird. She sighed and stuck the pan in the oven. Her phone pinged. Elena sent her a message with a picture of the baby and Melinda went upstairs to talk to them for a few minutes.

The fire alarm jerked her awake.

“Shit!” Melinda got off the bed and ran down the stairs.

The kitchen was full of smoke, but she did not see any flames. She took a towel and covered her mouth as she shut off the oven, opened the doors and windows, and ran the tap. The beeping stopped and Melinda took a deep breath as she braced herself to check on her cake.

She grabbed the oven mittens and opened the door. The cake wasn’t actually burned, but it had risen so much that a lump of it was on the oven floor, which was also the part causing the smoke. Melinda grinned to herself as she took out the pan. She let it sit on the counter to cool off.

The front door opened, and Phil’s cough followed.

“Mel, did you almost burn down the house again?” he said, poking his head in the kitchen.

Melinda crossed her arms and leaned against the counter. “How many fish did you catch?” she asked, raising her eyebrow.

Phil chuckled. “Let’s just say that if we lived on an island we would be starving to death.”

“Good thing I can put some food on the table.” Melinda nodded toward the cake.

“Interesting,” Phil said, approaching her slowly.

She tried to control her breathing, but he knew the effect he had on her. Melinda didn’t move, letting Phil trap her between the counter and his body. He gripped her right hip and shoved her against the wood a little harder. Melinda hummed. He kissed up her neck.

“Did you bake me a cake for my birthday?”

Melinda closed her eyes as she felt his warm breath tickle her ear. “Mhhhmm…”

“Is it edible?” Phil chuckled.

She shoved him back. “Guess you’ll have to be a big boy and try it.”

Phil laughed and let her go so he could go to the pan. “Oh wow, it actually looks decent.”

“Told you!” Melinda couldn’t help but green. “The Tasty video was easy—

“Um, Mel?” Phil turned to her.

She frowned. “What?”

“How long did you bake this for?”

Melinda walked over to him. “Thirty minutes like the recipe said.”

Phil stabbed the middle of the cake with a knife, the blade came out covered in runny batter. “Maybe it needed more time?”

Melinda blinked. She looked at the oven clock. “Oh no!”

“What’s wrong, Mel?”

“No! I’m so stupid!” Melinda stomped her foot.

Phil turned to her. “It’s okay, Mel. It happens. Sometimes different ovens-

“No!” Melinda crossed her arms again and huffed. “I went upstairs to talk to Elena and fell asleep. Woke up because there was smoke in the kitchen and thought the cake was overdone, but it has only been fifteen minutes. The smoke was coming from the part that spilled over the pan.”

“Oh…” Phil looked at the cake. “Maybe we can stick it back in the over then?”

Melinda rolled her eyes. “It’s not worth it! It was supposed to be done when you got here. I just suck at cooking.”

Phil smiled as he moved closer to her and Melinda rolled her eyes. He was smiling his -I will always be proud of you no matter how bad you mess up- smile and she wanted to kiss it off his face. So she did. Phil groaned when Melinda pushed his lips open with her tongue and licked into his mouth. He sighed into their kiss and lifted her on the island’s counter.

“I can always eat something else,” Phil said, kissing down her chest.

Melinda rubbed her pelvis against his crotch.

“Or…we can still use the cake,” Phil said, smirking.

“What?” Melinda frowned, watching him bring the pan over to where she was.

Phil dipped a finger in the pan and brought it over to Melinda’s chest, running it across her collarbone, painting her skin with chocolate. He licked his lips and dipped his head, his tongue lapping up the mess he made. Melinda hummed.

“It’s yummy,” Phil said, already undoing the small buttons of her blouse.

Melinda snorted. “I should have gotten you a diary so you could write down all of your corny jokes.”

“Mmmmm.”

Phil slid her blouse down her arms and Melinda threw it on the floor. She chuckled when he undid her bra one handed, his other hand picking up more chocolate to smear on her chest. Melinda gasped when the thick liquid dripped on her breasts, tickling her nipples. They hardened instantly and Phil hummed again, his eyes glued on her.

Melinda gripped her breasts in her hands and pushed them together, lifting them up a little bit for him. Phil all but face-planted into them. He attacked her right nipple, licking and sucking, before biting down until he got all the chocolate off. Melinda could feel how wet she was becoming by the time Phil cleaned up her chest.

She pulled his face to hers, kissing his nose. “Enough sweets, you’ll ruin your dinner.”

Phil grinned. “Best birthday cake ever,” he said, picking Melinda up off the island counter and heading upstairs to their bedroom.


	20. Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Cuddles are the best cure for a cold."

Melinda woke up the first time her alarm clock rang. Or at least she thought she did. The next time she blinked awake her phone said it was half past five. She should have sprung out of bed and hurry to get ready, but her body didn’t seem to have the strength for it. Melinda groaned as she shifted on her bed, her muscles feeling soar and weak. She huffed.

Daisy was not banging on her door or blowing up her phone, which meant she had also overslept. Melinda smiled. She sat up after a few minutes, but even that little movement made her feel dizzy. She needed to get some tea and maybe some vitamin c powder and have some food or she would just get worse and she couldn’t afford to spend all day in bed.

The Playground was quiet as Melinda walked to the kitchen. She knew the base was like this early in the morning, but she had never really stopped to take it all since she was always hurrying to get to the gym around this time. Melinda gathered her supplies quickly, smiling at Coulson’s grumpy cat mug. She ran her finger around the rim and decided to use it for the day. He would be okay.

“What’s wrong?” Phil said when she turned.

Melinda tried not to show he had taken her by surprise but was sure the little jump back gave her away. She cleared her throat. “Umm… nothing?”

Coulson raised his right eyebrow at her. “I was standing behind you for a good five minutes and you didn’t even notice.”

“I knew you were there.”

“Mhm.” Coulson looked her up and down. “Are you sick?”

“No, just needed some tea.”

“During your training time with Daisy?”

Melinda rolled her eyes. “Don’t you have a job to do?”

“My job is to make sure my team is safe.”

Melinda groaned. “Fine! Yes, I’m feeling a little weird so I will make some tea and work from my room today.”

Coulson took the mug from her hand and put some water on the kettle before he turned on the stove top. “You will drink this tea and go to your bunk and not even think about working today. And tomorrow, if you don’t feel better.”

“Phil!”

“It’s an order,” he said, pouring the steaming tea in the mug. “This mug is more suitable for you if I’m being honest.” He added the packed of vitamin c and handed her the tea.

Melinda snorted. She sighed when she wrapped her hands around the hot mug.

“Come on, to your bunk.”

Coulson walked with her. Melinda could tell he was resisting the urge of wrapping his right arm around her shoulder. She smiled, holding the tea close to her chest, as she watched his right hand flex a few times.

“Do you need me to bring you anything else?”

Melinda shook her head, peeling back her comforter. “I just need to sleep it off,” she said, getting back into bed.

“I’ll tell Jemma to come check in on you.”

“Yes, Director.”

Coulson hovered over her head for a moment. Melinda blinked up at him. She closed her eyes and smiled when he bent down and touched his lips to her forehead. He straightened up, clearing his throat.

“Just wanted to make sure you don’t have a fever.”

“Mhhhmmm,” Melinda said.

She felt Coulson move back the hair from her face and pet if for a few minutes, but the warmth of the tea lulled her back to sleep soon after.

The next time Melinda woke up was because of a warm weight against her back. She jolted awake but then remembered she was safe in her bunk and only two people knew her passcode. She turned and smiled at Daisy who was curled up behind her, hugging the fleecy blanket. Melinda caressed the girl’s hair.

She blinked awake. “Hey, how are you feeling?”

“A little better. What are you doing here?”

Daisy rubbed her eyes. “Coulson told me you were sick and didn’t want you to be alone.”

Melinda smiled. “So you came to watch me?”

Daisy nodded. “Plus, cuddles are the best cure for a cold.”

“You know what? You are absolutely right,” Melinda said, turning on her left side to face Daisy. “But I think I want to be the big spoon now.”

Daisy smiled, but instead of giving Melinda her back she snuggled closer into her, rubbing her nose on Melinda’s chest.

“You smell like green tea.”

Melinda hummed, kissing the top of Daisy’s head.


	21. Quarantine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May and Coulson are quarantined after a mission goes wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had to include a prompt that centered around being stuck inside.
> 
> I planned for this to be like 1k words of smut. It turned out to be 3K words of therapeutic writing (with some smut).
> 
> Enjoy!

“I can’t believe you got us sprayed with that junk!” May said to Coulson, collapsing on a tree trunk.

He rolled his eyes. “I’m sorry, I should have known it was there.”

“That is why I should always go in first!”

“Because you can see the future?”

May rolled her eyes at him and groaned. She looked around the forest they had been forced to run into once the enemy realized they were at the old lab. They knew that place had been used to make all sorts of experimental drugs and biochemical weapons when Hydra was active, so the idea of having been sprayed with something potentially deadly made May eager for extraction to come.

“There they are,” Coulson said, pointing at the horizon.

“I have sent a team to try and collect whatever the spray was. The medic team on board will take blood samples and do all routine health checks. Per S.H.I.E.L.D protocol you two must quarantine until we know what this is, or until symptoms appear,” Agent Hill said on the screen of the tablet May was holding.

“Or until one of us drops dead,” Coulson said.

May turned to glare at him. “Where are we going, Agent Hill?”

“That is classified. However, rest assured that you will be in a fully equipped and stocked location with a secure connection to me. I wish you both the best.”

They nodded. Agent Hill nodded back, and the screen turned black.

“Well, we were over-due for a vacation anyway,” Coulson said, turning to grin at May.

She rolled her eyes at him.

The quinjet dropped them off at what looked like a cabin in the woods. Coulson looked at the pond in front of the house, right off their porch. May opened the door carefully and cleared the room before letting him in, even though this was a S.H.I.E.L.D safe house from the looks of it.

“So, we have to be in a potentially deadly situation to get the five-star treatment then?” Coulson said, dropping their bags at the door.

“Maybe we are already dying, and they just want to give us a few nice days,” May said, turning to grin at him.

“I’m supposed to be making the morbid jokes, Agent May.”

She chuckled. “How’s the food looking?”

Coulson walked to the kitchen which was connected to the living room. He opened all the cabinets and checked the fridge. “The freezer is stocked with pre-made meals, but the pantry has all the basic stuff, so we definitely won’t die of hunger.”

“I’ll check the booze then,” May said.

They spent some time apart in their individual rooms to get settled in. This was not May’s first forced quarantine, but the other two times she had known the reason. A rash that had been caused by what seemed to be an alien weapon, and a virus that only took a few days to clear while she was on mission.

She tried not to dwell on what could be. There was no use for it. Their vitals were normal when they got their checkup en-route. Whenever Maria found out more, she would tell them. If the worst came to happen, they would bring a team to make them as comfortable as possible and write their wills. May shook her head, going back to changing. There was no point to obsess over what she could not control.

Coulson was in the kitchen, staring out of the window while his coffee brewed. May leaned against the doorframe and smiled as she watched him. He seemed caught up in a thought, staring off without focus, and she didn’t want to intrude or interrupt. But at the same time, she had a feeling she knew what he was thinking. He sensed her presence and turned, giving her a tired smile.

“Wondering what if?” May asked.

He nodded. “Can’t help it.”

“Well, I can show you a few tricks to keep busy. We need to figure out where stuff is and take inventory. If we end up having to stay longer than planned, we might need supplies.”

Coulson nodded, getting his cup of coffee, and following her.

They went through the pantry and fridge, writing everything down and rationing it. Coulson made them a meal plan. Next, they checked the supply closet in the hallway which contained toiletries, first aid kits, and every other essential they might need. May could tell the thing was stocked to last a whole year, but they needed to do something, so they made lists. By the time they went through the linen closet and extra clothes, they were both exhausted.

May woke up when a ray of sunlight peeked through the blinds and danced on her eyelids. She jerked awake, realizing she was on the couch. Technically, Coulson was on the couch and she was on his chest. He groaned and blinked awake.

“Hey,” Coulson said.

May chuckled. “That the new good morning?”

He ran a hand down his face. “We really wore ourselves out, didn’t we?”

“It worked.”

They paused when May’s stomach growled. Coulson laughed, sitting up.

“Why don’t you go shower and I’ll get breakfast ready.”

May shivered when his body heat moved away and sat on the couch for a moment, disoriented. She rubbed her eyes and made herself get up. The shower helped her wake up. She brushed her teeth, ran a comb through her hair, and put on a pair of S.H.I.E.L.D issued capri leggings and tank top.

Coulson was already platting a stack of pancakes when she got back to the living room. May paused to look at him again. He always seemed so focused but relaxed when he cooked. It was his tai-chi.

He looked up and smiled. “Almost ready.”

They decided to explore the area after breakfast. May had missed her morning workout and needed to stretch her legs. Coulson changed into basketball shorts and a Captain America shirt and joined her on the porch where she was waiting.

“No jokes about the shirt,” he said, when he caught her eyeing the shield.

“Got it,” May said, following him down the steps. “You nerd!”

Coulson laughed.

They stretched and went for a run. May was surprised with how well he kept up. The security grid must have been extended since they would be stuck in quarantine for a while and needed exercise. Probably Maria had thought of that. May caught herself wondering if the samples had been tested yet so she shook her head and ran faster.

“Tomorrow let’s just sit by the pond,” Coulson said, panting as he placed his hands on his knees so he could breathe at the end of their run.

They showered, took a nap, and woke up well past lunch time so they decided to wait until six to cook. Coulson got dinner started while May munched on the tomatoes he was going to use for the pasta sauce. He gave her the side eye when she hopped on the kitchen counter.

“Do you want to learn how to cook?”

“I do, but I think Fury will be pissed if we burn down this place.”

Coulson laughed, shaking his head.

“Did you ever consider becoming a cook or a chef?”

Coulson chuckled. “Nah, this became a thing once I started traveling more and packed on the pounds because of all the takeout.”

May nodded, biting her lip. “Did you ever consider doing something else?”

He paused while he mixed the sauce. May wondered if she overstepped.

“History teacher. I was considering grad school when Fury showed up at my dorm.”

“He has an uncanny ability to pop up anywhere.”

“Let’s stop talking about him, he might show up here,” Coulson said.

They ate at the kitchen counter, not bothering to be fancy, but they did open a fancy wine. Coulson only had one glass and May finished off the bottle.

She woke up on the couch again and groaned. They were clearly sleep-deprived, and it was catching up to them. May frowned when she realized Coulson wasn’t on the couch. From the stink of coffee and the puttering noises he was in the kitchen.

“Have a headache?” he asked when he saw May cover her eyes with her arm.

She nodded. “Shouldn’t have let me drink that much.”

“Hey, you’re an adult. I can’t tell you what to do.”

May grunted.

“Wanna go for a run?”

She grunted again.

Coulson chuckled. “Sitting by the pond it is then.”

They dragged everything they needed by the side of the pond and sat in their sunchairs. May pulled her shade up because the sun was not helping her hangover, but she didn’t miss the quick glances Coulson threw her way now and then. She was wearing a S.H.I.E.L.D issued black two-piece, designed more for missions where swimming was necessary than lounging in the sun, but May knew she always attracted stares in a bikini. She didn’t mind, and she actually appreciated Coulson’s wide back when he went for a swim. He was all firm muscles around his chest and biceps, but also soft in all the right places. May squirmed in her chair. She did not need those thoughts while stuck with her field partner in a cabin.

The tablet’s ping woke her up from the nap.

“It’s Maria,” Coulson said. “They tested the spray and our blood samples, didn’t find anything dangerous or lethal in it. But they want us to quarantine for one more week just in case. She also said to monitor our vitals and check each other for strange or unusual behavior.”

May nodded, still groggy. “Strange behavior like letting me drink a whole bottle of wine?”

Coulson rolled his eyes. “Maybe that’s what you needed.”

“Yeah, but it’s easy to get caught up in that. I try not to drink after a hard day.”

He nodded. “Come on, I’ll make you something fatty to make you feel better.”

May groaned at her reflection. She had burned even though she sprayed on sunscreen. She hoped Coulson would not be uncomfortable because she couldn’t stand to have anything on but a short pair of shorts and a loose tank top. She padded to the living room barefoot and shivered when the A.C hit her heated skin.

“Almost read—

May raised her eyebrow at him when Coulson looked up. He cleared his throat.

“You look like a lobster.”

She threw a pillow that he dodged easily.

They ate the burgers in silence. May didn’t realize how hungry she was until she tore into her food. Coulson kept looking up from his plate now and then, but she pretended not to notice. Once the food was done, May realized how much her back was hurting.

“Want some Aloe Vera? We have it in the fridge,” Coulson asked.

“Do you mind put it on my back?”

He swallowed but shook his head.

“I’ll be on my bed,” May said.

She took off her tank and laid belly-down on top of the covers. Coulson entered the room slowly. He paused at the foot of the bed.

May raised her head and turned it to the right. “If this is weird…”

“No. No, it’s fine. You’re in pain. Besides, I’m your field partner and I’ve seen you in worse states.”

“Thanks, Coulson,” May said, chuckling.

He cleared his throat and flipped the cap off. May heard the squirt of the gel. Coulson took a deep breath and she couldn’t help but smirk.

“Okay, here it goes. Might be a little cold.”

May knew that and she still couldn’t contain the moan that escaped her lips. It wasn’t a little whimper either. It was a full blown, pornographic sound and she noticed how Coulson’s hands paused on her shoulders. The gel was cold, but May was sure his calloused fingers running down her back were adding to the fact that she couldn’t stop the sighs of pleasure that followed.

Coulson was professional the entire time, working diligently to spread the aloe all over her back and May let him dig his thumbs into her knotted muscles and give her a massage along the way. At one point, his fingers slid dangerously close to the sides of her breasts and May had to bite her comforter not to moan again.

“Do you want me to do your legs too? They look a little red,” Coulson said.

May nodded, not trusting her voice. She inhaled sharply when he lifted her shorts a little over her ass and began spreading the cold gel. It felt even better on her legs and the rocking motion of the massage lulled her into sleep.

She woke up in complete darkness, covered by a sheet. May sat up slowly, groaning. Her muscled felts like jelly but she wasn’t sleepy. The house was quiet as she padded to the living room, but she didn’t find Coulson there.

May headed for his room although she was sure he would be sleeping. A moan made her pause. She leaned against the wall next to Coulson’s room and forced her breathing to slow so she could hear better. Another moan followed by a swear. There was no mistake it was Coulson’s voice.

May peeked into the room thanks to the door being cracked open. She had to cover her mouth not to gasp. Coulson was on top of the bedsheets, naked and sweaty. His right fist was moving up and down his hard shaft. The head was red, and May could tell even from where she was standing that it was leaking pre-cum. She bit her lip and ran her right hand down her neck, cupping her breast while Coulson’s thumb swiped over the slit of his tip.

May’s mouth opened in a silent moan when suddenly ropes of milky fluid spurted out of Coulson’s cock. He jerked his shaft faster for a few more seconds before he stopped and dropped his hand to the side. His half-hard cock slapped against his belly while Coulson sucked his fingers clean.

“Melinda….” He moaned the name again and again with his eyes closed.

May turned and ran to her room, although sleep was the last thing on her mind.

The next morning, she took as long as she could to get ready in her room without making it look suspicious. May didn’t want Coulson to think she was sick and blame it on the spray. She took a deep breath before stepping into the living room. It smelled of cinnamon.

“There you are. I was going to check on you once I got the cinnamon buns out of the oven,” Coulson said, smiling at her.

He seemed much more relaxed and May couldn’t help but smirk thinking why.

“May, you okay?”

She looked at him. “Yeah, sorry.”

Coulson’s lip twisted as he washed his hands. He put the towel back and walked up to her. “Last night wasn’t weird was it?”

May blinked. Had he seen her?

“I mean, I’m sure you’ve had other people spread cream on your back, and I know it’s not that big of a deal, but if I overstepped any boundar—

She chuckled. “You’re really cute when you fumble, you know that?”

Coulson rolled his eyes, but his cheeks turned the same color as her back and May couldn’t help but smirk at him. She was not planning to tell me what she saw the previous night, but knowing he had a thing for her made her want to mess with him.

“So, do you plan on feeding me this morning or do I need to call Maria and complain?”

They found board games inside the cabinet of the TV stand. Coulson tried to get her to play Monopoly but May refused. They settled on chess.

“Who taught you to play?” Coulson asked as they put the pieces away. “Cause’ you are a beast.”

May chuckled. “My dad. My mother used to travel a lot for what I used to call work, even though now I know she went on missions, so he and I spent a lot of time together.”

Coulson gave her a sad smile. “That’s nice.”

“Do you remember a lot about your dad?”

He grimaced. “Thinking about him makes me sad.”

“We’ll do something that makes you happy then,” May said.

Coulson held a DVD up. “Watch Star Wars with me?”

May rolled her eyes but indulged him. He grinned and got the movie started. She set up the couch while Coulson got them snacks. May snuggled next to him and leaned her head on his chest.

She woke up because she heard a moan and bit her lip when she realized it was her own. Coulson was running his fingers through her hair. The movie had been over for a while. Had they watched something else and she didn’t remember? It was dark outside.

“Maybe we should report extreme sleepiness for you as a symptom? Coulson said as he continued to play with her hair.

May took a deep breath and stretched, not moving off him. “That alongside random hard ons?”

Coulson’s body tensed. He tried to sit up. “Listen, I’m sorry…”

May chuckled, looking up at him with her chin on his chest. “Not right now! I meant…last night.” She wiggled her eyebrows at him.

“Oh.”

“Did I tell you how cute you look when you blush?”

Coulson rolled his eyes. “Didn’t think you’d hear me, to be honest.”

“Should close the door next time.”

“Shouldn’t get a sunburn and ask for a massage while half naked next time.”

May narrowed her eyes at him and pinched his side. Coulson yelped, jumping up. She gasped when the hard bulge rubbed against her belly.

“Just… ignore it. I fell asleep too and… what are you doing?”

May smirked as she undid the string of his sweatpants and snuck her hand inside, all the while holding Coulson’s gaze. “Fuck, you’re like a rock.”

He snorted.

“You sure this isn’t a side effect?”

“The only one to blame for that is you, Agent May.”

She smirked again. “Then I should make it better.”

Coulson scrambled on the couch, sitting up and gripping her arm as May slid down. “Please don’t feel like you need to. I can go take a shower or go for a swim.”

May huffed. “Coulson?”

“Yes?”

“Stop talking.”

He chuckled. “Yes, Ma’am.”

May got off the couch and knelt on the floor, between his spread thighs. She tugged at the front of his sweats and Coulson raised his hips so she could pull them down. May hummed when she saw the wet patch on the front of his grey boxer briefs. She tried to keep her face neutral but realized she hadn’t noticed how big he was the night before.

“Need some pointers?” Coulson asked, smirking down at her.

May raised her right eyebrow and squeezed him over his underwear. Coulson moaned, his head tipping back against the couch’s back. He raised his arms and spread them out, widening his thighs so May could scoot closer.

“What did you learn, Agent Coulson.”

“Not to rush you when you want to suck my dick.”

May chuckled. She licked her lips as she pulled his underwear down. Coulson’s groan drowned her gasp. She watched as his hard shaft lay across his lower belly, twitching. May hummed and stood up on her knees. She placed her lips almost on the tip and blew air on it gently.

“Ohhhh….fuck!”

Coulson was gripping the material of the couch so tightly May was worried it was going to rip. She smiled and looked up at him as she ran her tongue from his ball sack to the tip, lapping up the pre-cum there. She paused for a moment before humming and taking the head into her mouth and sucking gently.

“Shit shit shit!” Coulson’s right hand sunk into May’s hair, but he didn’t pull. “Easy…easy…don’t move or I’ll blow.”

May rolled her eyes as she tried to control her breathing. She felt it when Coulson’s body relaxed and took it as a sign to continue. Her right hand wrapped around the base of his shaft, holding him while she went all the way down. May gagged when the swollen head hit the back on her throat but didn’t pull up. She let her saliva flow out and cover his balls while her lips pressed up against the sensitive skin.

“Oh… shit! No no!” Coulson chocked on his moan, his legs spazzing out.

May moaned when she felt the warm load spurt inside her mouth. He was so far down she had no problem swallowing all of it, but she saved a little bit. Coulson’s hand in her hair loosened and she sat up. She smirked as she opened her mouth to show him his cum that was starting to drip from the corners of her lips.

“Fuck, you’re so hot.” Coulson didn’t hesitate to lean in and kiss her, their saliva mixing with his cum and dripping between them.

May laughed and leaned her head against his.

“Should we report this as a potential symptom?”

She rolled her eyes. “The only thing we _should_ do is be grateful that there were condoms in the supply closet.”

Coulson laughed, lifting her up on his lap while May bit his neck. “Good thing there are enough condoms to last a week.”


	22. Mother's Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you really think I'm happy?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been meaning to write this ficlet for a while. I always wished we got more of Lian and especially of Lian and May interacting.
> 
> This is my take on how Lian would have felt about Coulson and what happened in Season 1. I might be completely wrong but that's the beauty of fanfic I guess.
> 
> Happy Monday!

They did not speak for the rest of their ride home. Melinda would have been okay with it, but she knew the silence was Lian’s way of telling her she didn’t approve. Her mother didn’t approve of many things Melinda did.

She drifted in and out of sleep but was even more exhausted when the car finally came to a stop. The house still looked the same. The garden seemed to be prospering well. Melinda wondered if Lian found a solution for the wild bunnies that used to run around.

Her mother got out of the car and walked ahead without turning. Melinda hoisted her duffle bag on her right shoulder and followed. She had a flashback of her first Summer home from the Academy. The living room had been renovated and Melinda had to stop and take it all in for a moment. She felt almost out of place.

“Your room is ready,” Lian said.

It almost startled Melinda. “Thank you. I should be out of your hair in a few days. Just need some time to make a plan.”

“I didn’t say I minded you staying.”

Melinda fought the urge to roll her eyes. “I know you don’t approve of what I want to do.”

Lian folded her hands. “You must be happy, back in the field, doing what you do.”

“Do you really think I’m happy?”

“He was never good for you.”

Melinda sighed. “He was never with me, Mama.”

“He let you get shot!”

“He didn’t know that would happen!”

“He put you in danger because he was angry. He did not think logically.”

“He had just found out I lied to him, to his face. He was pissed! And he had a right to be!”

“You lied to help him.”

“I know, Mama! I lied and I lied and tried to protect him because I told myself if I couldn’t save him from death I could save him from madness and now I can’t do anything at all because he sent me away!”

Melinda had started walking away but her eyes were swimming and her vision was fuzzy. She threw the duffle bag on the floor and reached out her hand half-blindly to support herself against the wall. She realized she didn’t want to be standing upright anymore so she turned and leaned again the wall, sliding down slowly until she was slumped on the floor, sobbing.

Lian’s hand rested on the top of her head so lightly Melinda didn’t feel it at first. She looked at her mother through the tears.

“This is not the daughter I raised. My Qiaolian doesn’t cry. She doesn’t let a man hurt her feelings.”

Melinda wiped her tears and sniffled. She hugged her legs and rested her chin on her knees. “He’s not just any man.”

“Do you love him?”

Melinda blinked, looking at her mother’s shoes. “I owe him.”

“Owe him what? Having sent you in on a mission that ruined your life?”

Melinda scrambled to her feet. “Don’t!” She clenched her fists until her short nails dug into her palms and stung.

“Look at you! You defend him like he’s yours to worry about! Didn’t he have a girlfriend when he died?” Lian made air quotes when she said ‘girlfriend’.

Melinda looked down. “He’s my best friend.”

“Is he even the same man you knew? You’ve both changed too much. Maybe the best way to heal from the past is to let it go.”

Lian walked closer and slid her finger under Melinda’s chin. She brushed some strands of hair behind her daughter’s ears. Melinda sniffled.

“Sleep on it. You shouldn’t make decisions when upset, and I don’t want to influence your choices. But I do want you to think about them rationally.”

Melinda nodded and slipped away from her mother’s grasp. That was the extent of emotions Lian would show her while she stayed in her house. Melinda’s head was pounding. Arguments with her mother usually had that effect on her. She went up the stairs blindly and stumbled through the hallway separating the rooms by memory.

Her room smelled of citrus and incense. Melinda inhaled deeply before she collapsed on the bed. She buried her face in the pillow and screamed. She was sure Lian still heard her downstairs.

Melinda jerked awake. She sat up on the bed and looked around for a few seconds until the pale mint walls of her room reminded her, she was in Pittsburgh. Following the very American tradition, her mother had left her room suspended in time. Melinda got off her bed groaning and walked to the trophy case her father had installed when her skating awards became too much for the mantel over the fireplace. Melinda knew a few of them were still downstairs on a shelf with her high school diploma, and S.H.I.E.L.D certificates.

She touched a finger to the frames on the lowest shelf. It came away coated with dust. Melinda picked up the photo of her and her parents on graduation day from the Academy. Melinda had been so giddy. She had snuck a few nips under her robes, but she was sure Fury had noticed. She put down the frame and picked up the next one. Her and Coulson on a field trip, wearing matching Academy shirts. Or was it an observation mission? Melinda couldn’t remember. They were smiling so wide.

She couldn’t remember the girl she was in that picture. She couldn’t remember that picture at all actually. Why couldn’t she? Melinda frowned, gripping the cheap frame so tightly one of the borders cracked. She turned it over and opened the back, fishing the picture out. There was no date on the back. No writing to jolt the memory. Melinda slammed the frame on her desk and collapsed on the floor.

Is that what he felt like? When he used to tell her he felt different? Like he couldn’t remember some things while others were too bright? Did Coulson feel this annoyed when he couldn’t remember a detail that most likely was insignificant? Melinda laughed between her tears when she realized their lives back then had been mostly insignificant. Normal and boring and she sometimes wondered what she would pay to go back. To only worry about exams and classmates like John Garrett who were just assholes and not Hydra, or insane, or both.

By the time Melinda showered, changed, and towel dried her hair it was past five. She was too drained to do tai-chi but she knew her mother was in the garden, most likely halfway through her routine already. Melinda observed until she was done.

“Did you think about it?” Lian asked, looking her in the eyes.

Melinda nodded.

“I see that my words made no difference.”

“I’m still grateful you said them.”

Lian took a few steps closer. “Aren’t you tired?”

Melinda nodded. “This is bigger than me, or him, or our problems. This is the vow we took.”

“To be the shield?”

Melinda nodded and turned to head inside.

“Does the vow still stand when you realize the shield you were holding up was rusty and weak?”

“The man holding it isn’t,” Melinda said without turning.


	23. Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two people meeting at a wedding AU

Melinda didn’t know why she even bothered coming to the reception. She had suffered through being Maria’s witness for the ceremony with the hope of running out of there as soon as possible. But her best friend guilt tripped her into staying, saying this was her day and she didn’t want anything to ruin in. Nick said he would never forgive her if she made his wife cry during their wedding and so Melinda conceded.

She was at the crowded bar waiting her turn for a drink. The poor guy looked overwhelmed, so Melinda didn’t try to rush him, but there were a few people ahead of her already complaining. One of the women, Barbara, stated loudly that there would be no tipping this time. Her friend Karen giggled. Melinda saw someone with a drink walk toward her. She reached for the whiskey glass and knocked it off the guy’s hand, right on Barbara’s dress.

“Oh my goodness!” the woman said, jumping.

Melinda pretended to fake gasp. “I am so sorry! I was flipping my hair and he got in my way.” She looked at the stranger who was just standing there, an amused smile on his lips.

Barbara was too busy shaking off the liquid from the skirt of her gown. “I can’t believe this is happening!”

“Well, think about it this way, now you don’t have to wait in line for the horrible bartender you weren’t going to tip anyway.”

Karen made an offended sound before tugging her friend’s arm. “Let’s just go try to get that stain off. _Some_ people are not worth it.”

Melinda watched them trot to the nearest washroom. She jumped when someone cleared their throat behind her and turned. She had almost forgotten about the guy with the drink. He still had that smile on his face.

“Guess I owe you a drink?”

“Line did get shorter.”

Melinda snorted, holding her hand out. “Melinda May.”

“Phil Coulson,” the guy said, taking her hand. “You were the bride’s witness.”

She nodded. “Was hoping to dip out of here right after but…”

“Not a fan of weddings?”

Melinda smirked. “I don’t really know anyone here. Maria and I have been friends since college but have been apart since. Her working in D.C and me in Philly.”

Phil nodded. “What do you do, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Personal trainer and stunt double. Plus, I have my own studio where I teach martial arts and self-defense for young women.” Melinda paused when she realized how much she had been talking. “And you, Mister Coulson?”

“I’m on the groom’s side. Nick and I worked together at Boston College for a while.”

“So, you’re a nerd like him?”

“A history teacher,” Phil said,

Melinda chuckled.

“What can I get started for you?” the bartender asked.

Melinda looked at Phil. “What can I get you, Professor Coulson?”

She smirked when his eyes widened a little. “Uhhh… Haig whiskey sour, please.” Phil cleared his throat.

“Make it two,” Melinda said, throwing a five in the tip jar.

“Generous,” Phil said, smirking.

“Guy deserves it. Plus, the other person ditched him. It sucks when it’s busy and your coworker bails cause’ they are too busy banging someone in the coat closet.”

Phil chuckled. “Did you bartend a lot through college, Melinda?”

“Yes, but I was usually the one disappearing from the counter when it was busy.”

They laughed as the bartender handed them their drinks. Phil moved a little closer and Melinda let him. He shoved his left hand in his pocket and held out his glass.

“To new friends.”

Melinda raised her eyebrow at him. “Is that what we are?”

“We could be after a few rounds on the dance floor.”

She swirled her drink. “I don’t dance, Phil.”

He knocked back half his drink. “Then what do you do, Melinda?”

This coat room was more like a walk-in closet and Melinda was very grateful for the space when Phil shoved her against one of the stands and knelt in front of her, licking his lips. She laughed when his tongue lapped at her folds, circling, and sucking. She pulled him up by his air after a few minutes. Phil gave her the same amused smile he had when she knocked off his drink.

“Please tell me you have a condom,” Melinda said, panting as she undid the small buttons of his dress shirt.

Phil nodded and reached into the back pocket of his pants right before Melinda undid the fastenings and they slid down. She bit her lip, watching as he shoved his briefs down. Phil’s hard cock was wide and swollen at the tip. He jerked himself off for a few second, head tipping back, mouth hanging open. Melinda couldn’t resist but bite his neck as she took the forgotten condom from his hand and rolled it on his shaft.

“Tell me if I hurt you,” Phil said, lining up.

Melinda whimpered when he gripped her hips and pulled her ass to the edge of the counter. He rubbed his tip up and down her folds before pushing in. She gripped his shoulders and gasped, legs crossing behind his back. Phil grunted as he sunk all the way in, slowly but without pause.

He kissed up and down Melinda’s neck. “Okay?” he whispered in her ear, biting it.

Melinda rocked her hips. “Please fuck me.”

Phil pulled back and smirked, gripping her hips. He started pounding into her without pause. Melinda tried to catch her breath as he punched the air out of her lungs. She was grateful her dress had no back because she felt like she was overheating. Phil growled when her long skirt fell down her legs and pushed it back up, bunching it around her waist. His thumb found her clit and rubbed it left to right while his fingers caressed her lower belly.

Melinda gripped the edge of the counter. “Right there, right…. Oh fuck fuck fuck… keep going keep going, don’t stop!” Her throat was dry from her mouth hanging open, but it was too good.

Phil groaned and shoved all the way in. Melinda moaned as she felt heat spread through her. She felt him twitch and grunt before pulling out, placing his hands on the counter either side of her and leaning forward to catch his breath.

He chuckled. “So glad you do this with all your friends, Melinda.”

She rolled her eyes, pushing her skirt down and forcing herself to stand up. “Don’t get used to it.”

Phil grinned at her as he took off the condom, tied a knock in it, and threw it in the nearby wastebasket. The door opened just as he tucked himself in.

Maria placed her hands on her hips. “It’s picture time.”

“Be right there,” Melinda said, fixing her hair in the mirror.

“Phil, Nick was looking for you as well.”

“Glad you knew where to find us,” he said.

Melinda smiled when she realized there was a bit of a pink blush on his cheeks. Oh, he was cute _and_ hot. She bit her lip, admiring the chest hair peeking out of his unbuttoned shirt.

“Mel has a track record,” Maria said.

“You’re lucky it’s your wedding day,” Melinda said.

“Five minutes, looks presentable.”

Maria shut the door and Melinda rolled her eyes.

“You can tell she’s a drill sergeant.”

Phil fixed his tie. “Listen, I hope I didn’t make this awkward or—

Melinda laughed. “If anything, Phil, you made today more interesting.”

He grinned. “Enough to get a date?”

“Let’s see how good you are at drinking first.”

She headed for the door, but let Phil open it and place his hand on her lower back to guide her out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the tittle catfished you 😛


	24. Role Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melinda continued to people watch. She looked up and realized there was a mirror on the ceiling, although slightly blurry. A silhouette moved on the reflection. She looked down to find the seat next to her occupied. The man who sat in it smiled at her.
> 
> “Is this seat taken?”

The hotel’s restaurant was dimly lit but spacious, offering a variety of seating, Melinda walked to the bar and sat in one of the empty seats, hanging her purse on one of the hooks underneath the counter. She looked around. It was Tuesday night and slow. It was also around eight, so the night life had not picked up yet.

“What can I get ya’?” the bartender asked, wiping his hands.

“Rum and coke, please.”

He nodded and moved a little to the right. Melinda continued to people watch. She looked up and realized there was a mirror on the ceiling, although slightly blurry. A silhouette moved on the reflection. She looked down to find the seat next to her occupied. The man who sat in it smiled at her.

“Is this seat taken?”

Melinda shrugged. “You already sat in it.”

He chuckled. “Can I buy you a drink?”

“She already got one,” the bartender said, placing the glass in front of Melinda. “This guy bugs you too much, let me know.”

Melinda smiled, nodding.

The guy chuckled. “Guess we are not in Kansas anymore.”

Melinda raised her right eyebrow at him. “Are you, from Kansas?”

“Manitowoc, Wisconsin.”

She chuckled. “I don’t even know where that is.”

“I could show you. Got a map in my room.”

Melinda chuckled as she turned to look at the chatty man. “Does that line ever work?”

“Wouldn’t know since this is the first time I tried it.”

Melinda noticed how blue his eyes were even in the dark room. He had laugh lines around them. “It doesn’t,” she said, keeping her face neutral.

“Didn’t think it would.” He tapped on the counter for a few moments before waving the bartender down.

“Yes?”

“Haig whiskey, please.”

“Don’t have that here.”

“Maybe they have it in Wisconsin,” Melinda said.

The bartender snorted. “Or Kansas.”

“I know if I’m rude to you, you’ll spit in my drink, so give me whatever whiskey you got,” the guy said.

“No, my friend,” the bartender said, filling a glass with Johnny Walker, “if you’re rude to me I’ll cut you off and kick you out.”

Melinda watched her neighbor. He seemed in a good mood and not bothered by the banter. She looked down at her glass when he turned to her, holding his drink.

“To new and interesting meetings.”

Melinda tried not to roll her eyes as they clinked glasses. He knocked back most of his drink and waved at the bartender. He just placed the bottle down and looked at Melinda.

“You doin’ okay, hun?”

She nodded at him.

“He seems to like you.”

Melinda turned to her neighbor. “He just really dislikes you.”

“Really? I’m usually very likable.”

“Sure.”

“I’ll prove it to you. Ask me any question you want.”

Melinda rolled her eyes. “Are you waiting for a date?”

He gripped his heart and pretended to pout. “Ouch!”

Melinda couldn’t help but laugh.

“See, I told you I’m a great guy.”

“Whatever you say.”

The guy rotated the stool to his left, giving Melinda more of his attention. He spread his thighs a little more. “Do you have plans after you finish this drink?”

“Have another drink?”

“And after that?”

Melinda rolled her eyes. “What did you have in mind?”  
“Well, I sort of… lost a bet. And I have to hook up with a beautiful lady sitting at a bar.”

Melinda threw her head back and laughed this time. “Does _that_ line ever work?”

He grinned. “You tell me.”

She bit her lip, looking down at her almost empty glass. It had been a long time since she had done something this crazy. Melinda grabbed the bottle of whiskey, poured two fingers into her glass and knocked it back, feeling heat spread through her and go straight to her clit. The guy had another drink, wiping his lips with the back of his hand.

“My room,” Melinda said, standing up.

She didn’t miss how he ran his eyes up over her legs while she smoothed down her little black dress. Melinda reached for her purse, but her companion was already placing bills on the counter, much more than what their tab would be. She walked out of the restaurant first but looked back when she reached the door.

He was tall. Wide shoulders framed nicely by a tailored jacket. He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked up to Melinda, holding her gaze. She let him wrap his right arm around her waist and pull her closer. She could almost feel his crotch rubbing on her thigh.

“Lead the way, Miss…?”

Melinda untangled herself from his hold and took his hand, not pretending that hers brushing his crotch was an accident. His palm was wide and warm as she tugged him along. They waited for the elevator in silence. She walked in first. It was empty and he took advantage of it by shoving her against the wall. Melinda gasped when his right hand slid up her thigh, gripping it as she wrapped it around his waist. His left hand slid up her chest and gripped her throat, his lips sucking bruises on her skin. The elevator pinged and they broke apart before the doors opened.

Melinda walked out without turning to look at him, but she felt his hand slide down her spine, causing a shiver to start at the base of it. She kept walking, gripping her purse so her hands didn’t shake. He positioned himself right behind her as Melinda fumbled with the magnetic card to unlock her door. His breath tickled her neck as he ran his fingers up and down her sides slowly.

The door buzzed open and Melinda almost ran into the room just so she could escape from the haze of lust he had brought with him. She sat on the couch and began undoing the straps of her high heels. When she looked up, he was leaning against the door, hands in his pockets, watching her.

“I don’t bite.”

He smirked. “Maybe I’m into that.”

Melinda rolled her eyes, kicking off her heels, sighing as blood rushed back into her feet.

“Stay there,” he told her when she began standing up.

Melinda raised her right eyebrow. “That an order?”

He chuckled, approaching her carefully like he expected to be pounced upon. “A mere suggestion. Your feet look like they might be hurting.”

Melinda nodded, looking into his blue eyes as he knelt in front of her. A warm hand gripped her right knee and slid down her shin, raising a trail of goosebumps on its way. He applied pressure to the back of her foot, massaging the knotted muscles with his thumbs. Melinda leaned back into the couch when he gripped her foot and placed it on his knee. Her breathing slowed down as she watched this man she barely knew bend his head down and wrap his lips around her big toe, sucking gently.

“Fuck!” It escaped Melinda’s lips before she knew it.

He let her foot go and looked up, smirking. “Never had this done to you before?”

“Never did any of this before, really.”

“We can stop whenever you feel uncomfortable. Nothing has to go beyond your boundaries.”

Melinda nodded.

He looked up at her. “May I continue?”

“Yes.”

His hands ran up her shins this time and Melinda shivered, her breath leaving her mouth in a huff. He smiled as his warm palms reached the hem of her dress. She gripped it, holding it tight for a few seconds, before pulling it up. His hands followed closely. He grinned when the crotch of her lacy underwear was revealed, cupping her with his right hand.

“I can feel your heat.” He extended his neck, closing his eyes and inhaling. “And smell you.”

Melinda’s chest heaved as she looked down at this man, so intrigued and consumed by her arousal. She could feel the wetness that had seeped into the crotch of her underwear. His right index finger touched the wet patch and Melinda shook like she touched a live wire. He looked up, smirking.

“You’re sensitive.” It wasn’t a question. “Do you like it when a man rubs it hard while he fucks you, or you can barely stand it?”

Melinda tipped her head back, leaning against the couch. She gasped when fingernails dug into her thighs.

“Answer, please.”

She took a deep breath. “No touching until I’m ready to come.”

He hummed. Melinda jumped when she felt him nuzzle the space between her legs. His hands ran down to where the hem of her dress was and began pushing it up again. She simply raised her arms and let him undress her. The black in his eyes widened when the dress came off, her breasts falling loose. There was no way she could have worn a bra with this skimpy outfit.

“Damn,” he said, almost whispering it. He licked his lips, his hands coming up to cup the soft flesh.

Melinda moaned when he squeezed lightly, his thumbs rubbing over her pebbled nipples, making them harder. She slid forward on the couch, widening her legs around him. His hands gripped her hips and pulled her chest closer to his face. He looked up at her as his lips wrapped around her right nipple.

“Mmmm….”

He smiled around the hard nub, flicking it with his tongue before he bit it lightly. Melinda’s fingers clawed his back but that didn’t make a difference. He shoved his face against her sternum and kissed up and down before switching to her left breast.

Melinda could feel wetness flood her underwear. The material was not absorbent, and she felt the soft squish every time she squirmed in her seat. It seemed that he felt it too, because his left hand snuck down her belly and inside the waistband of her panties. Melinda gasped when his middle finger flicked her clit gently on its way down her folds. He dipped his finger into her entrance lightly, in and out, a few times until Melinda though she was going to burst. He rubbed her clit in circles and then she did explode, coming with a bit off moan as she sank her teeth in his right shoulder. He dragged the finger back up, painting her nipples with her wetness before sucking his finger clean.

Melinda inhaled deeply when he stood up, trying to give her some space. “I’m guessing this is not the first time you do this?” she asked, looking up at him.

He smirked, simply studying her face. “Do you need a break?”

Melinda was level with his crotch and could not ignore the tent he was pitching. She licked her lips as she got off the couch and knelt in front of him. “I’d rather return the favor,” she said, hand running up and down the zipper gently.

“How can I refuse such a favor?”

She smirked, already working to unbuckle his belt. He held her gaze the whole time, mouth falling open when Melinda unzipped his dress pants, slowly, but still rubbing the large bulge that hid underneath. She looked down when his pants slid to the floor. His dark boxer briefs had a grey elastic. The dark color hid his true size but rubbing up and down his erection gave Melinda a good idea.

His head tipped back. “Shit, that’s good,” he said. His right hand slid around her neck and anchored itself there.

“Would you like to sit down?” Melinda asked, too impatient to tease him any longer.

He looked down. “I think it would be better if I stood. Angle is easier for you to take it all.”

She raised her right eyebrow at him. “Think much of yourself?”

“Why don’t you find out?”

Melinda huffed, pretending not to care, but she was almost giddy as she pulled his underwear down. She gasped when the hard shaft sprang up, so long it almost slapped her in the face. She leaned back and heard him chuckle. There was no way she could back walk her reaction. Melinda was almost transfixed by the cock jumping in front of her. It was long _and_ thick. She wrapped her right hand around it slowly, humming at the heat.

“Oh yeah.”

His hand wrapped around her neck again and this time Melinda let him pull her head closer to his cock. She nuzzled the swollen head, licking the underneath where the hard ridge met the smooth shaft, humming at his choked off sounds. He sounded like he was trying to hold back, and Melinda just wanted to push his control to the limit.

She repositioned herself on her knees to be more comfortable. He looked down at her, mouth hanging open, as she licked a wet strip on the underside of his throbbing cock, from root to tip. Melinda had to agree that it was easier to swallow him while he hovered over her. She opened her mouth and engulfed the dripping head in her mouth, sucking and pausing at intervals. She could tell he was shaking, his right hand moving up and down her neck, tangling in her hair.  
Melinda let his cock go with a wet pop, using both hands to jerk him off quickly. “Pull it,” she said, looking into his eyes.

He growled, his right hand sinking into her hair, wrapping the strands around his palm, and pulling her away from his cock after Melinda tried to deep throat him. She whined and he chuckled. “I can’t embarrass myself so quickly.”  
She looked up, licking her lips. “Do you have a condom?”  
He nodded, holding his hand out. Melinda took it and stood up, blinking rapidly. Her breathing increased as he looked at her, his pretty blue eyes almost black from arousal. She realized he was jerking his cock.

Melinda pushed her body flush against his, his soft dress shirt rubbing deliciously against her naked skin. She took over jerking him off. He just stood there, head tipped back, mouth open, trying to control his breathing. She chuckled and bit his ear before whispering into it.

“Condom, please.”

He laughed, letting her go so he could pick up his pants off the floor. Melinda bit her lip, watching as he rummaged through his pockets. He pulled out the little packet, holding it between his index and middle finger, grinning at her. She grabbed it, ripping it with her teeth. He growled as Melinda rolled the condom on his hard shaft, tugging at his balls a few times to tease him.

“Better stop that if you want this to continue,” he said.

Melinda held her hands up. “Do your best then.”

He growled, almost lounging at her, pushing her against the nearest wall. Melinda rubbed the back of his right leg with her foot before wrapping her leg around his waist. He slapped her ass and wrapped her left leg around it as well. He was holding her up with only his arms and Melinda mewled at the show of strength.

“Ready?” he asked, kissing up and down the right side of her neck.

“Why don’t we take your shirt off first?”

He pulled back a little. “No, I want you now.”

Melinda wanted to protest, but then she felt the head of his cock rub against her folds and she moaned. He bounced her in his arms a few times to get the right angle and then started pushing in slowly. His cock was so hard there was no need to hold it.

“Ohhh fuck, that’s big!” Melinda panted as she felt him stretch her.

He looked up from where they were joined, frowning. “Okay? I can—

“Don’t even fucking think about stopping!” Melinda pressed her back against the wall for more leverage, her head snapping left and right, and pushed her pelvis forward.

He was breathing harder, trying to keep his pace. “You look so fucking good like this…oh shit… almost…”

Melinda gasped when she felt him bottom out. “Yes! Right there, don’t move.”

He shoved his face in the crock of her neck and panted. “I could come just like this.”

Melinda groaned. “You better start fucking me then, cause’ my back is killing me!”

He laughed, pulling back. “Yes, Ma’am.”

She almost regretted asking for it. He started pounding into her without pause. Every time Melinda thought he would stop; he just adjusted the angle and started all over. She hoped the hotel walls were not thin because with the way she was being slammed against it, her neighbors had most likely called the front desk already. Melinda couldn’t find it in her to care. Heat was beginning to spread from her toes, a shiver extending out of the base of her spine. He pinned her against the wall with his left shoulder to free his right hand and started rubbing her clit with his thumb.

“Oh fuck, Phil, yes!” Melinda jerked against him a few times.

A blinding light took over her eyes and she felt like she was floating for a moment. She heard his grunt and swear, felt his body freeze, and then go slack against her. He had enough strength left to stumble back on the bed, so they didn’t fall on the floor. Melinda shrieked when she landed on his chest while he spread his arms on the mattress and panted.

“You always ruin it at the end,” Phil said after a few minutes.

Melinda chuckled, pulling off his softening cock and collapsing on his left side. Her right hand caressed up and down his covered chest. She smiled.

“I’ll try harder next time.”

Phil looked at her, smiling. “Thank you for a fun date night.”

“Anytime.”


	25. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Move over."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How about that AoS episode last night, huh? How about ABC screwing over the East Coast and not airing it LOL   
> Luckily, I caught up today thanks to Hulu.
> 
> I think a little fluff is necessary after all the angst last night.

The Playground was strangely quiet for a Thursday night. Melinda could hear the echo of her footsteps as she walked down the halls.

Bobbi and Hunter had snuck off for a date, thinking no one noticed. Jemma and Fitz were holed up in their lab. Mack and Trip were working on a bike. Melinda couldn’t find Skye anywhere and she was sure Coulson was in his office as always. She was so lost in her thoughts of making a steaming cup of tea and calling it an early night, she didn’t notice the two people on the couch when she entered the common area.

Skye was under a blanket while Coulon’s feet were on the little table. They were giggling about something. A song was playing on the television. They both grinned when they saw her.

“May! Come watch _Mulan_ with us!” Skye said.

Melinda rolled her eyes but walked closer to the couch. “You really are watching _Mulan_.”

Coulson grinned up at her. “It’s a classic.”

She rolled her eyes at him.

“You would totally be Mulan!” Skye said, shoving a handful of popcorn in her mouth.

Melinda raised her right eyebrow at her. “Because I’m Chinese?”

Skye swallowed. “No, because you’re badass.” She looked at Coulson. “And because you’re Chinese.”

Coulson snorted.

“And!” Skye’s right hand flew out from under the blanket, gripping Melinda’s. “Because you always fight to protect honor, Coulson’s mostly.”

“Hey!” Coulson said.

Melinda chuckled. She looked at the screen, the movie would be done in about twenty minutes, and she would still be able to wind down and have an early night.

“Move over,” she said, lifting Skye’s blanket.

The girl grinned at her and scooted closer to Coulson who lifted the popcorn bowl, so it didn’t tip over with all the commotion on the couch. Skye grinned, looking between Coulson and Melinda before going back to watching the movie.

By the time the credits rolled, Coulson was snoring, and Skye was dozing off with her head on Melinda’s shoulder. She just smiled and made herself comfortable on the couch as well.


	26. Quote

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coulson finally gets a tattoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The quote Coulson gets tattooed on is from the poem "Ulysses" by Lord Tennyson. My headcanon is that this is the Ulysses he refers to in Season 4 during the library scene with LMD May.
> 
> The poem itself is about Ulysses, once a great warrior, coming to terms with his age and mortality and I find it very fitting for Coulson's arch and character. 
> 
> This fic is loosely connected to "Like Fine Wine" which is why Mike knows Melinda as "Cindy".
> 
> Happy Friday!

Mike’s tattoo parlor had not changed much since the last time Melinda had been here. She looked around the waiting room while Phil flipped through the book with pictures a little too fast to be noticing anything.

“So, this is the guy who did your belly button piercing, huh?” he asked for the third time that day.

Melinda smiled. “Phil, relax. He’s great.”

“I know, I just,” he rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s permanent, you know?”

“He will do a great job and you will love it just like you love the quote. You have it in your phone, framed in our study, and scribbled on a sticky note. It’s meant to be.”

Phil smiled at her shyly.

“Cindy, it’s good to see you again,” Mike said, walking toward the couch where they were seating. “This must be your husband, Charles?”

Phil went along with the undercover names and shook Mike’s hand. “I’ve heard great thing about you, Mike.”

Mike laughed. “Cindy is a great customer. How did the piercings heal?”

Melinda knew Phil was smirking. “One better than the other,” she said, giving him the side eye.

Mike chuckled. “If you’re ready to give it another try let me know. Come on in, Charles.”

Melinda hung back as Mike and Phil discussed the font he wanted and the placement. She bit her lip as Phil’s right forearm flexed while he outlined where he wanted the tattoo. Mike printed up a sample of the quote and placed it on his forearm. Once they decided he shaved the area and sanitized it.

“Cindy, why don’t you continue our tradition and go get us some boba tea?” Mike said, winking at her.

Melinda nodded, grinning. She took her time at the shop next door getting everyone’s order. When she got back Mike was finishing up.

He took a sip of his drink and smiled. “He’s a champ, just like you. I’ll go wash my hands and be right back.”

Melinda nodded, moving closer to Phil. He held out his right forearm. It had not taken too long to get the quote tattooed on, but the area was red and tender. The quote, “One equal temper of heroic hearts, Made weak by time and fate, but strong in will To strive, to seek, to find, and not to yield” was tattooed in an elegant font that would look good even when the ink faded.

“My brave Ulysses,” Melinda said, bending to kiss Phil’s lips.

He smiled into their kiss. “Does that make you Penelope?”

She nodded. “I waited for you for so long.”

Phil laughed.

“What do we think?” Mike said.

“You did a great job. Charles was so worried,” Melinda said.

“Hey, first time tats are nerve wrecking, not matter the age.”

“I think I just got called old,” Phil said, winking at Melinda.

Mike laughed. “Just some tattoo caring basics. Wash it with water and antibacterial soap, touch it as little as you can, and don’t scratch it when it starts to itch. Cindy took care of the payment already, so you guys are good to go. Say hi to your daughter.”

Phil kept fidgeting with the thin layer of plastic Mike put over his tattoo and Melinda kept batting his hand away. She rolled her eyes when Phil snapped a picture and sent it to Daisy.

She replied with “You’re such a nerd!”


	27. Phone Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melinda is tired and wants a bath. Phil is bored while away and calls her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Philinda + phone sex has been written sooo many times but I still did it cause I'm trash LOL
> 
> Also, this was requested a few times.

Melinda locked the door to Coulson’s room and exhaled. Skye and Hunter always seemed to cause trouble the most when he was away on recruitment trips.

She snuck to his room because she wanted a scalding bath and the only bathtub on base was in the Director’s quarters. She walked through the room shedding her clothes, reaching the bathroom naked. She started the water, letting it fill the tub. Melinda checked her tablet one more time before silencing it but kept her cellphone on. Skye would find her and batter down the bathroom door if she needed help and couldn’t reach Melinda.

The mirror started fogging up as steam engulfed the bathroom. Melinda massaged her neck, trying to loosen the muscles. She couldn’t even remember the last time she had a bath. She threw in the bath salts stashed in one of the cabinets Coulson didn’t use, added some bubble bath, and dipped her foot in to test the water. The temperature made her gasp but didn’t deter her. On the contrary, she placed the phone on the little table at the end of the tub and lowered herself in the water.

Melinda’s head tipped back as the hot water engulfed her body. She sighed as her muscles began to relax, feeling like she was floating even in the small space. She placed her arms on the sides of the tub and pushed herself back until her back hit the hard plastic. She laid her head on the rolled-up towel she had placed on the rim.

Water splashed a little over the edge as Melinda tried to get herself comfortable. She sat up after a few minutes, cupping water over her shoulders, gasping when hot droplets tickled her nipples. She could no longer ignore how on edge her body was.

Melinda hated doing this in Coulson’s bathroom, but she was sure he did the same. She chuckled as she turned on the tap, scooting closer to the other end of the bathtub where the water was pouring out of. Melinda spread her thighs and lifted her legs over the tub’s edge so that her crotch was under the water stream. She tipped her hips forward a little bit and gasped when the hot water pounded on her clit.

The pressure was so good Melinda almost orgasmed right away, but she curled her toes, gripping the edge of the tub. She wanted to enjoy this. She started pinching and pulling her right nipple, her hips moving in a circle as water pelted her sensitive clit. Melinda didn’t even have to rub it to feel the warmth of her release start at the tips of her toes.

Her phone pinged.

She groaned and tried to concentrate. She was almost...

Coulson’s ringtone went off.

“Son of a....” Melinda reached for her phone with her left hand, hitting the green button without even looking at the screen. “What?”

“Oh you’re grumpy,” Coulson said.

Melinda huffed. She was still under the water stream and had to bite her lip not to moan.

“Are you busy?”

“Are you bored?”

Coulson chuckled. “I asked first.”

“I’m always busy when you leave me to babysit your base, Phil.”

Melinda could feel her orgasm beginning to fade. The pressure on her clit was starting to hurt so she scooted back to the other end of the tub huffing.

“Sounds like you need a vacation.”

“Are you going to pay for it?”

“If it helps you relax...”

Melinda couldn’t help but chuckle. “I was trying to relax, and then you called.”

There was a pause. Melinda could hear traffic in Coulson’s background.

“You’re in my tub aren’t you?”

“Mhm.” Melinda sank a little deeper, gasping when the warm water caressed her nipples.

“What are you doing, Mel?”

Melinda cupped water over the breasts, massaging the heated flesh, not bothering to muffle her whimpers.

“Oh, it must be around that time of the month. Your nipples are sensitive, aren’t they?”

Melinda rolled her eyes. Of course, Phil Coulson would know her cycle.

He cleared his throat. “Melinda?”

“Keep talking,” she said, her right hand rubbing up and down her belly.

“Are you wet? Or is it that other sensation? The one where you feel like you’re throbbing? Too tight for your skin?”

Melinda whimpered.

“Answer the question, Mel.”

“Mmmm....I just need...” Mel thrashed in the tub shaking like she had been electrocuted.

“Yes, I know what you need. You need something hard inside of you. You need to be fucked until you scream, and then again.”

“Phil...” Melinda panted. She slid her index and middle fingers through her folds. She could feel the wetness even while submerged in water.

“Or would you rather I get on my knees and eat your pussy? Your folds must be so red and swollen, just dripping. I’d love to just lap up your juices until you come.”

Melinda’s right hand smacked the wall. “Fuck!”

“We can’t do that right now, but you can help me.”

Melinda whined.

“Do you want to come, Mel?”

“Yes, please please...”

Coulson chuckled. “Then I need you to finger yourself. Start with your middle finger. Small little dips until you loosen up. Like I used to do it. In and out.”

Melinda bit her lower lip while she did as instructed. She tried going fast but her muscles burned so she rubbed around her clit, gathering the wetness there and then went back. Her forehead wrinkled in concentration as Melinda slipped in her middle finger. Her walls pulsed, trying to pull her finger in entirely.

“Ohhhhh fuck!”

Coulson’s breathing came through the speaker, slow and harsh. “Yeah? Is it good?”

“Mmmm.”

“How deep is it, Mel?”

Melinda threw her head back. She could feel beads of sweat roll down her neck. “All the way. I need more.”

“Yeah, you do, don’t you? You’re so greedy for more. I’m sure your pussy is throbbing.”

“Phiiiiil....”

He chuckled. “Such a little impatient brat. Pull your finger out, Mel, and add another. Start moving them around to stretch yourself.”

Melinda licked her lips as her middle finger rubbed her walls while she pulled her hand away. She brought the tip of her finger to her nipples and painted them with her cum.

“Are you playing with your nipples?” Coulson asked.

Melinda paused and looked around. “Do you have a camera in here?”

Coulson chuckled. “I know your body too well, Mel. I know your nipples are hard and sensitive right now. And I know you love playing with your cum... or mine.”

“I wish I had your cum right now.” Melinda closed her eyes, whimpering. “I wish I had your hard cock in my hand, and I could smear your pre-cum all over my face.”

“Fuck...Mel!”

“Are you touching yourself, Phil?”

He panted into the phone. “Not even rubbing over my pants.”

Melinda chuckled. “Such a dedicated good boy. You should take your cock out. Tease your tip, spread the pre-cum down so you’re nice and lubed up.”

She waited for a few seconds. Phil’s breathing was getting harsher. The rustle of fabric being shoved down filtered through, followed by his groan.

“Is it hard?”

“If I don’t come soon I’ll burst.”

Melinda moaned, dipping two fingers into herself. She folded her knees, splashing water over the tub again. Her moan mixed with Phil’s.

“Are you stroking your hard cock?”

He grunted. “Are you fingering your pussy?”

“Yes!” Melinda’s reply was more like a huff of air as she curled her fingers inside. “Oh fuck... I wish this were your dick, Phil.”

“Mmm...I wish it were your hands around my shaft. And I wish I could lay you out on your back, push your knees to your chest, and fuck you until you come.”

Melinda fingered herself faster, losing her rhythm. “Oh!”

“Yeah. Like that, Mel. Fuck your pussy.”

Melinda whimpered.

“That’s it...” groaned. “Fuck I’m so close... Are you close, Melinda?”

“Phil...fuck fuck...ohhhhh...”

Melinda had to grip the edge of the tub not to sink into the water when her legs gave out. Waves of pleasure rocked her, making her shiver and jolt. The water was cold, teasing her nipples and making them even harder. Melinda thought she was going to drown, not in water but in her pleasure.

“Fuck...”

She sat up when she realized Phil was still on the phone. He sounded like he was trying to catch his breath. Melinda smirked.

“Did you cum?”

Phil huffed. “Blew all over the bed covers. They’re black. I’m gonna have to tip this housekeeper very well.”

Melinda laughed, finally letting her body relax into the tub. She flipped the tap up with her toe, adding more hot water.

“What are you doing, Mel?”

“Wishing you were here so I didn’t have to cuddle a cold plastic tub.”

Phil laughed. “There is a t-shirt I wore to bed last week that I didn’t get to throw in the hamper. Wear it and think of me.”

Melinda hummed. “Come back soon. And be careful.”

“Night, Mel.”

Melinda felt a little cold when the call ended. She decided it was time to go to bed. She dried up as the tub drained. Phil’s Captain America shirt was on his chair. Melinda rolled her eyes but wore it, with nothing else on.

Before she went to sleep, she snapped a picture of the hem his shirt covering most of her crotch, her legs bare, and texted it to Phil.

He replied with a picture of his erect dick.

_See what you did?_

_Should have stayed on base. Wouldn’t have been a problem._


	28. Truth or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team has a game night.

Almost everyone was in the common area when Melinda went in to grab some tea. She stopped when she realized they were sitting around the table, except for Mack and Fitz who were playing a videogame on the couch.

“What’s going on?” Melinda asked.

Skye looked up, grinning. “May! Perfect! Now everyone is here.”

She raised her right eyebrow at the group. “Here for?”

“We are playing Truth or Dare, Agent May,” Jemma said, smiling at her.

Melinda glared at Coulson who stopped sipping his beer when he noticed her stare. “What?’

“Why did you approve this?”

“I didn’t approve this, I was invited.”

Hunted turned to face Melinda. “It was my idea, Agent May.”

“Of course it was.”

Bobbi snorted. “Hunter, stop talking before she sends us all back to our rooms.”

“Hey guys I got the hard stuf—Hey Agent May!”

Melinda turned toward Trip who was frozen at the door. He lowered the bottle he was holding in his right hand. She placed her hands on her hips and continued to stare at him.

“Skye? Help?” Trip said, eyes darting left and right.

Melinda continued to stare.

“Leave the poor sucker alone and either sit down or get your tea, Agent May,” Hunter said.

“You really have a death wish,” Bobbi said.

Fitz and Mack, oblivious to what was going one, shouted when one of them did something important to the game’s progression, Melinda assumed. Trip stayed where he was. At least his survival instincts were sound. She decided to stop torturing him and gave him a little smirk before moving to the side. He all but ran to Skye.

“What’s the rules?” Melinda asked.

“If you choose truth you also have to do a shot,” Hunter said.

“Of course this was your idea.”

Melinda sat between Bobbi and Coulson. Bobbi scooted closer to Hunter to give her space, but Coulson moved closer. He smiled at her and Melinda shivered when his hairy forearm brushed against hers. She could feel his warmth and it almost made her hum.

“Let’s get this party started!”

Hunter’s voice almost made Melinda jump.

“There’s no money in this, Hunter,” Skye said, rolling her eyes.

“Can’t a fella be excited to dare people?”

“Sure,” Jemma said. She looked at the couch. “Fitz, are you sure you don’t want to play?”

Fitz only waved her away.

“Turbo has to work on his hand coordination a little more, so this is better,” Mack said, without looking away from the screen.

Melinda felt bad when she saw Jemma’s face fall. She hid it quickly. Her time undercover had paid off.

“Who’s first?” Trip asked.

“D.C, do the honors!” Skye said.

Coulson turned to Melinda and smiled.

She rolled her eyes.

“Agent May, truth or dare?”

Melinda sighed. “Truth.”

“Are you and Hunter really even although you shot him?”

She smirked. “Nope.” She popped the p, turning to smirk at Hunter.

“Oh bloody hell!”

“Take a shot!” Skye said, pushing the glass toward Melinda.

She gulped it down, enjoying the burn of the whiskey. “Skye, truth or dare?”

Skye groaned at Melinda. “So rude of you to do this to your trainee.”

Melinda raised her eyebrow.

“Whatever, truth!”

Melinda poured her a shot and pushed it across the table. “How many bags of Twizlers do we usually get when we go grocery shopping?”

Skye glared at her.

“Answer the question, Skye,” Trip said, smirking.

“Eight,” Skye mumbled.

“So you hide two bags from me every time?” Coulson said.

Skye knocked her drink back. “If we didn’t, we would never make it.”

Melinda smiled looking at Coulson’s mock hurt face.

“Trip! Truth or dare?” Skye asked.

“Dare.”

“At least someone has the balls,” Mack said from the couch.

“If you had the balls Big Mack you’d be at the table,” Bobbi shot back.

Skye was grinning, looking at Coulson and Melinda knew trouble was coming. “Trip, your dare, is actually to ask Coulson a very personal question. If he doesn’t want to answer it, he has to give Hunter control of the base for half a day.”

“That’s against the rules!” Coulson said.

“There aren’t really any specific rules to this game, Sir,” Jemma said.

Coulson sighed. “Ask away.”

“I can’t believe you want to get my fired,” Trip said, looking at Skye. “Okay so uuhhh… Sir, you ever slept with a field partner?”

The table fell quiet. Melinda rolled her eyes because she knew everyone was looking at her. Coulson shifted next to her, clearing his throat.

“No.” Coulson took a shot. “Only agents from other departments.”

Melinda snorted. Hunter and Bobbi looked at one another, smirking. Jemma was blushing. Skye looked like she had not gotten the answer she wanted.

“Jemma, truth or dare?” Coulson asked.

She smiled sweetly at him. “Truth.”

“Pansy,” Fitz said from the couch.

Jemma rolled her eyes and took the shot glass Skye handed her, knocking it down.

Coulson smirked. “Who is more of a pansy when it comes to looking at a dead body, Fitz or Mack?”

The noise of the videogame stopped.

Jemma smiled at Coulson. “Mack.”

Skye almost fell out of the chair laughing. Bobbi shook her head, but she also joined in on the laugh.

“None of you come to me next time something personal breaks,” Mack said, starting the game again.

Jemma rolled her eyes, looking at Bobbi. “Truth or dare?”

Bobbi stuck her tongue out at Jemma. “Dare.”

“Prank Hunter,” Jemma said.

Melinda snorted.

Bobbi leaned back in her seat. “Done.”

Hunter looked around. “Is that your new superpower, lying and making people believe it?”

Bobbie turned to look at him. “Why do you think you couldn’t open your beers all day?”

“I knew it! _You_ hid my beer openers!”

Everyone laughed.

“Truth or dare, Hunter?” Bobbi asked.

“Whatever, dare.”

“Chug that beer.”

Hunter sighed, opened the beer bottle by holding the cap on the edge of the table and slamming on it. He took a deep breath and started drinking. Melinda thought he was going to stop and barf, but he did gulp it all down. Everyone groaned when he burped loudly.

“Classy,” Skye said.

Hunter wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “Truth or dare, Agent May?”

Melinda stared at him, eyebrow raised. “Dare.”

“Kiss someone in the room, on the mouth, for thirty seconds.”

“Oh shit!” Trips said.

Skye and Jemma giggled.

“You’re so dead,” Bobbi said.

Mack and Fitz agreed with her from the couch.

Melinda rolled her eyes. She turned to Coulson first, smiling at him. He shook his head, laughing. She turned to her right.

“Agent Morse?”

Bobbi turned her head. “Yeah?”

“Please don’t report me.”

Melinda leaned in. She could tell Bobbi was smiling when their lips met. Melinda shifted in her seat so she could move her neck better. She thought thirty seconds would feel long but Bobbi’s lips were so soft and welcoming Melinda almost lost tract of time. She could hear the room had exploded into laughs, screams, and a few whistles.

Melinda pulled back, looking at Hunter. “That satisfy you?”

“Bloody hell!” Hunter said, his eyes still wide.

Bobbi smirked. Melinda winked at her and got up and went to make her tea.

“I’m never playing this game again,” Skye said.


	29. Tahiti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghost Rider has a new deal for Phil Coulson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea of this fic is actually from my Kink Bingo Card. I made a mood board for it, and finally got around to writing it.

The ocean looked strange. Phil watched the waves come and go, crashing noisily on the shore. But their motion didn’t bring him any peace this time. He felt his chest tighten and worried he would lose consciousness on the beach, away from Melinda. She had run back to the cottage to get them some water.

Phil lowered himself on the sand by leaning against one of the palm trees. He sighed when he touched the hot sand. The warmth helped him relax and the shade he was under kept him cool. He closed his eyes, feeling the breeze on his face. When they first arrived here last month, he could walk the length of their private beach without a problem. Phil knew the end was close.

A rumble that seemed to move closer forced him to open his eyes. He frowned when there were no clouds in the blue sky as far as the eye could see. Phil stood up slowly when he heard the same rumble again. It sounded like thunder, but it was nowhere in sight. He blinked a few times when he though he saw the water vibrate.

Phil took a few steps back even though he was far away from shore when he realized the water split in two. A circle of fire appeared in between the waves that were now vertical. Robbie Reyes walked out of the portal, black leather jacket still on, holding his signature chain. The portal closed when he stepped onto the sand. Phil stayed where he was. If he died and was already in Hell, he was going to be pissed.

“How’s it going, Agent Coulson?”

Phil blinked, clearing his throat. “Just Coulson. I retired.”

Robbie smirked. “So this is your retired life?” He looked around the beach.

“My last vacation. Came here to die.”

“I know.”

Phil frowned.

“He can feel it,” Robbie said, looking down. “But for some reason he doesn’t want you to go.”

Phil finally felt strong enough to push off the palm tree. “The Rider?” he asked, walking slowly on the sand.

Robbie nodded. “Not sure why, but he said you’re too good of a man to let die. He would rather use you.”

“Use me?”

“He wants to strike a deal. I think he’s tired of me.”

Phil smiled. “Have you been talking about Daisy too much?”

Robbie smiled, his eyes darting a little to the right. “What do you think?”

“I came here to die.”

“I bet you my car Daisy didn’t want that to happen.”

Phil snorted. “If it were up to her, she would have held me down and jammed the cure they found in my neck.”

“What about her?” Robbie said, nodding toward the cottage.

Phil turned. Melinda was standing a few feet away, water bottle in hand and a confused look on her face. She turned and left.

“She would have helped Daisy hold me down. But they had to accept it was my decision.”

Robbie nodded. “You should do it, man. If the Rider leaves me, I’ll be fine.”

“And when he decides to leave me too?”

Robbie shrugged. “You’d have lived a while longer.”

“On borrowed time.”

“Life is borrowed time. Every time we change our mind on something it changes our destiny.”

“That’s deep. Did the Rider teach you that?”

Robbie smiled. “You learn a lot when you’re possessed by a demon who jumps from world to world.”

Phil nodded. “So how do we do this?”

Robbie held out his right hand and Phil shook it. He felt something like electricity course through his veins, lighting him on fire from inside out. It felt different from last time. It was more intense. Phil knew he screamed at one point, but Robbie held his hand until he could see clearly again.

Phil looked at his hands. “Guess I’m not retired anymore.”

Robbie smiled. “You’ll like it. Get to be the good guy killing bad guys.”

“Don’t know how I feel about the killing part.”

“Take it up with management,” Robbie said, patting him on the back.

Phil shook his head, “Come on in. We should tell the rest of the team.”

Robbie walked with him in silence for a few minutes. “So, ummm, how’s Daisy?”

Phil laughed, feeling the Rider laugh with him. He guessed he could give this a try. If he didn’t like it, he could always come back to Tahiti one last time.


	30. Family Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Team goes to Kitson.

“We could have just gone to Vegas,” Melinda said, eyeing the tunnel they had to go through to be cleared for entry at the gaming house.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Coulson said, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

Melinda rolled her eyes. “There won’t be any fun for you if they detect you’re an LMD,” she said, moving closer to him.

“Phillip J Coulson is our most advanced LMD made with Chronicom software. No one would ever tell,” Enoch said behind them.

Melinda turned to look at him. “Why did we bring him again?”

“He knows all the games,” Daisy said. She pulled at Melinda’s left hand. “Come on, let’s get moving.”

Daisy and Enoch went in first, passing with no issue. Coulson stepped into the scanner and Melinda held her breath, but he also passed through, turning to make a face at her. She rolled her eyes and followed quickly.

“I can’t wait to try the drinks again. Last time I was too baked to enjoy them,” Daisy said.

“I know you’re an adult with superpowers, but I will still ground you if you mention getting high again,” Coulson said.

“Hey! It was a puffy! How could I know?”

“Agent Johnson is correct. Those things are very deceiving, and delicious,” Enoch said.

“Careful, I’ll ground you too,” Coulson said.

Melinda snorted. She smiled up at Coulson when he looked down at her. His right hand slid around her waist, pulling her closer. She tried not to smirk, but she knew he was looking forward to the hotel stay part of their Kitson trip. Coulson no longer needed breaks or time to recover, and Melinda had been taking full advantage of that.

“Hey, get a room, or at least a booth,” Daisy said.

Melinda realized she was so close to Coulson she could feel him rub up against her thigh. She tried not to think too hard about the fact that he didn’t really “get hard” accidentally. He could emulate the reaction, and he had apparently decided that this was an occasion that called for it. Coulson nuzzled her hair while Melinda was lost in her own dirty thoughts.

“There’s a booth right there,” he said, kissing behind her ear. “Let’s leave Daisy and Enoch to their gambling.”

“Bye Mom and Dad,” Daisy said, waving. “Behave!”

Melinda rolled her eyes as she slid into the booth first, chuckling when she felt Coulson’s hand smack her ass gently. He slid right next to her, his knee poking her leg, as he grinned.

“Remind me why we needed a family vacation?” Melinda asked, settling into his arms.

“Is that what this is?”

Melinda snorted. Mack and Elena had gone off to a spa, but Melinda was sure they were sick and tired of the Zephyr and wanted some privacy. Jemma and Fitz, having had their fill of Kitson’s gaming houses before decided to explore the rest of the city, with Deke in tow.

“Well, family vacations are supposed to be dysfunctional,” Coulson said, kissing her hair.

A guy with crazy hair and three eyes approached their table. “What can I get you?”

Melinda and Coulson looked at each-other. Two of the three eyes of the guy blinked as he waited.

“Bring us your craziest drink,” Melinda said.

The guy’s third eye rolled. “Tourists.”

“Whops,” Melinda said, snorting. She jumped when she felt Coulson’s hand sneaking up her left thigh, his fingers inching closer to her crotch. “Seriously?”

“Yes,” Coulson said, with such a straight face that no one would have been able to tell he was rubbing her through her jeans under the table.

Melinda sighed and leaned back against the comfortable cushioned seat of the booth. She enjoyed the warmth spreading out of her clit as Coulson added pressure to the spot. His fingers started vibrating and Melinda’s right leg spasmed, her knee hitting the table.

“Son of a bitch!”

Coulson chuckled. “Shhhh… let it happen.”

Melinda glared at him. “You want me to come in a casino?”

Coulson looked around. “No one is paying attention.”

He did have a point and after looking around too, Melinda relaxed. The tingle grew to become a steady buzzing but just as she was about to come the waiter came back with their drinks. Coulson didn’t bother moving but he turned off the vibration and Melinda groaned. The waiter gave them the side-eye with one of his eyes and left.

Coulson reached for the blue looking drink with a few straws and what Melinda assumed to be fruits sticking out of the glass. He took a careful sip, raising his eyebrows in surprise. Melinda leaned over and sipped from his straw, looking up at him as she did.

“It’s good,” she said, letting the strew go with a pop, a few drops of the liquid running down her throat.

Coulson growled. “We need to get out of here.”

“Not before we finish our drinks,” Melinda said, reaching for hers.

“Hey guys!” Daisy waved at them as she walked toward their booth. “Yoyo called. She found a great club. We are all going. I sent you the directions in you watches, meet us there.”

Daisy didn’t wait for an answer as she all but ran out of the place, followed by Enoch. Coulson and Melinda looked at each-other.

“We got lost on the way?”

“Oh yeah!” Melinda said, slapping down some credits on the table and pulling Coulson out of the booth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand it's a wrap! These thirty days blasted by and they were so much fun. I am so excited i decided to do this challenge because I got to write some many ficlets ad little ideas I would not have written otherwise.
> 
> Thank you for leaving kudos, reading, and commenting.


End file.
